Canciones de amor y desamor ALTO A LA MUSICA
by Tamashi-lu
Summary: Las cosas cambian con la huida de Gaara, el se siente traicionado, y empieza una relacion con Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata...¿En que terminara esto? ¿el se sentira satisfecho?... VENGANZA es lo que el penso... ¿GaaHina? o ¿GaaHana?
1. Chapter 1

**Canciones de amor y desamor. Cap. 1**

_"Escucha esto _

_Que hoy te quiero decir_

_Ya alguna vez te había visto por aquí,_

_Tal vez en algún concierto _

_O en alguna calle de la ciudad._

_Hey, quiero que sepas_

_Que desde aquel día yo te amo_

_Hey, voltea hacia acá_

_Y regálame tu dulce sonrisa_

_Hey, mírame un momento_

_Quiero perderme en esos ojos de pureza_

_En esos ojos que solo en ti pude ver"_

Era la sensación del momento, un grupo de rock-pop conformado por cuatro chicos, sus conciertos eran llenos totales. Cada canción mostraba el lado de alguno de ellos. Naruto guitarrista, Sasuke Bajista, Shikamaru Baterista y Gaara el único extranjero del grupo era Guitarrista y Vocal. Sus edades estaban cerca de los 20 años, como cualquier chico, deseaban terminar su función y salir un poco a divertirse o a olvidarse por un momento de su trabajo. Pero su manager se los prohibía, Tsunade no podía permitir que sus jóvenes se distrajeran en tonterías.

Era un sábado por la noche ellos se preparaban para uno mas de sus conciertos, un nuevo lugar que conquistar.

-¿creen que se llene el estadio? – dijo Naruto al momento que afinaba por ultima vez su guitarra.

Sasuke le miro fríamente – pensé que el pesimista del grupo era yo

-En realidad es Shikamaru ¿verdad? – Naruto volteo a ver a su compañero baterista

-Deberías de guardar silencio Naruto, da flojera el solo escucharte – Shikamaru se distinguía entre los cuatro por ser el mas perezoso, aun así parecía ser el mas maduro entre ellos – y donde se ha metido Gaara.

Sasuke tomo su bajo y se recargo en la mesa de bocadillos – sabes que gusta de andar por las gradas antes del concierto.

-nunca he entendido como es que no han logrado reconocerlo – replico Naruto un poco pensante.

-Tienes razón – dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

Y efectivamente, Gaara paseaba por las gradas, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta por que lo hacia, tal vez quería familiarizarse con el lugar para no sentir temor alguno, pero eso eran solo especulaciones. Con una cachucha, un tapaboca y unos lentes el paseaba por cada uno de los pasillos. La gente empezaba a llegar y el seguía rondando. Las luces y el sonido empezaron a ser probados. El concierto pronto empezaría y al ver esto Gaara corrió y sin darse cuenta choco con una chica, su gorra callo y el quedo encima de ella, sus ojos quedaron paralizados, su mirada se quedo en ella.

-lo… lamento – dijo el ruborizado y aun arriba de ella.

La joven lo veía, no dejaba de hacerlo y de pronto pareciera que se dio cuanta de algo - eres tu.

-lo lamento – se quito de encima y tomo su gorra y al instante salió corriendo. La joven se quedo sentada en el piso.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Hinata? – dijo una joven rubia que venia acompañada de una chica de pelo rosado.

La joven sacudió su cabeza negando lo que fuera que haya sucedido – no, pasa nada, solo me caí.

-tenemos que encontrar nuestro lugares – dijo la peli rosada – por suerte estamos en primera fila.

-Es verdad Sakura – siguió la rubia – veremos Sasuke de frente, me encanta como toca el bajo, se ve tan… varonil.

-Si tienes razón, vamos… - volteando a ver a Hinata aun en el suelo – Hinata, no pensaras estar allí durante el concierto.

-No claro que no, igual me muero por ver a Naruto tocando su guitarra.

Las chicas parecían fascinadas por aquel concierto. Ubicaron sus lugares al frente del escenario, sus rostros mostraban emoción.

-Temari, ya estas aquí – en lugar estaba otra rubia esperándolas.

-Era de esperarse, ustedes suelen llegar tarde a todos sus compromisos.

-Lo sentimos Temari – le dijo Hinata algo apenada – fue mi culpa.

-No se preocupen

De pronto se lleno de completa oscuridad y de ella, empezó a sonar una melodía que nacía en la penumbra de lugar, enseguida los gritos de los fanáticos empezaron a llenar el estadio, y una luz apareció al centro del escenario, un joven de pelo negro con destellos azules tocaba lentamente el bajo y una luz mas apareció junto a el, estaba un rubio acompañando con los acordes de su guitarra la melodía de Sasuke, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho del escenario al igual que Sasuke que se dirigía hacia el lado izquierdo. Nuevamente la luz se desvaneció y una voz se empezó a escuchar.

"_No importa cuan lejos estés_

_Escucha la melodía que hoy compuse para ti"_

El silencio volvió y una luz al fondo se encendió mientras Shikamaru hacia sonar su batería. Le siguieron las luces que acompañaban a Sasuke y Naruto, la música comenzó a sonar, un intro tan largo que todos coreaban con gritos, tratando de adivinar cual seria su primera canción. La luz del centro se encendió, allí estaba Gaara con una guitarra colgando a sus espaldas, con el micrófono frente a el, mirando cada rincón de aquel estadio. Y comenzó a cantar acompañado de una triste melodía.

"_hoy estuve frente al espejo_

_Buscando tu silueta tras de mi_

_Tratando de estrechar los brazos _

_Que hace tiempo me abrazaron por amor._

_Y hoy descubro que tu no estas mas aquí_

_Que te fuiste_

_Y dejaste, este cuerpo sin un alma más_

_Quisiera creer que aun estas aquí_

_Rondando entre mis sueños,_

_Pero no es así_

_Oh amor_

_Quisiera volver el tiempo_

_Y no dejarte caer_

_Quisiera sentir tu rostro_

_Reposando junto a mi _

_Cerca de mi_

_En mi corazón."_

La canción fue coreada con una pasión inmensa, cada estrofa de cada canción fue escrita con pasión, todos dejaban su alma en aquellas melodías, desde la nota mas baja, hasta la más estruendosa. Ya habían pasado casi las dos horas cuando el escenario se ilumino por completo con luces multicolores.

-Esta es una canción, que quiero dedicar a todos los que están aquí, pero en especial, a una mujer de ojos blanquiazules que hoy conocí – las palabras de Gaara llenaron de gritos aun mas fuertes el lugar y el miro directamente hacia donde estaba Hinata y compañía, ella no podía creer lo que escucho, no entendía, por que sus amigas la estrujaban, para ella ese momento paso tan lentamente, solo fueron ella y el escenario y nada mas.

-Es la última – dijo Sasuke.

-Es la última – confirma Gaara.

Tomo su guitarra y empezó con una lenta melodía, Naruto le coreo, era música romántica a simple oído y Sasuke hizo sonar el bajo, dando mas vida a la canción que empezó a ir con un poco mas de velocidad, Shikamaru hizo lo suyo con los platillos que tintineantes bailaban junto a la música con gran armonía.

"_Esta melodía esta echa con amor_

_Por que tú robaste_

_Toda mi razón._

_Escucha esto _

_Que hoy te quiero decir_

_Ya alguna vez te había visto por aquí,_

_Tal vez en algún concierto _

_O en alguna calle de la ciudad._

_Hey, quiero que sepas_

_Que desde aquel día yo te amo_

_Hey, voltea hacia acá_

_Y regálame tu dulce sonrisa_

_Hey, mírame un momento_

_Quiero perderme en esos ojos de pureza_

_En esos ojos que solo en ti pude ver_

_Hey mírame nuevamente_

_Y hazme sonrojar_

_Quiero perderme en tu mirada_

_Quiero sentirte una vez más_

_Esta es mi última melodía_

_Que hoy compongo para ti_

_Pues sin ti a mi lado_

_Cada estrofa pierde su razón_

_Solo te he visto una vez_

_Lo se_

_Pero fue suficiente _

_Para llamar mi atención_

_Hey, quiero que sepas_

_Que desde aquel día yo te amo_

_Hey, voltea hacia acá_

_Y regálame tu dulce sonrisa_

_Hey, mírame un momento_

_Quiero perderme en esos ojos de pureza_

_En esos ojos que solo en ti pude ver_

_Hey mírame nuevamente_

_Y hazme sonrojar_

_Quiero perderme en tu mirada_

_Quiero sentirte una vez más_

_Hey, escucha mi melodía_

_Y regálame un dulce beso de amor…"_

--------

Bien, creo que en mi otro FFC no me presente del todo, me llamo alma pero hay quienes me llaman Tamashi.

La historia que hoy escribí, puede sonar familiar en varios sentidos, pero aun es el capitulo 1, y espero ir mejorando la trama con forme pasen los caps.

Espero les guste, les envió saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**VERTE OTRA VEZ**

"_Cada día que ha pasado_

_¿Sabes tu cuanto te deseo?_

_Te suelo soñar diario_

_Cada día, cada noche"_

Allí estaba Hinata en la tienda de música, con los audífonos puestos, la pista que corría era la 3, escrita y compuesta por Naruto. Ella la escuchaba preguntándose el ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gaara la vio a ella? En su mente solo estaba el, no lograba de dejar de pensar en ella.

_- "no puedo dejarte ir_

_Ahora eres parte de mi_

_Esa sonrisa picaresca_

_Que mostraste aquella noche_

_Oh! Quisiera fuera para mi"­ _– Hinata cantaba para ella esa melodía suave.

Frente a ella se paro Temari, algo decía, pero Hinata no la escuchaba. En un movimiento desesperado Temari quito los audífonos de la cabeza de su amiga.

- Hinata, te quedaras sorda si sigues escuchando la música así de fuerte

- Lo siento Temari – dijo sonrojada – aun pienso en el concierto.

- Te tengo una sorpresa, pero no se como lo tomaras cuando lo veas.

- ¿una sorpresa?

- Si, así es. Toma el disco, cómpralo y mañana te espero aquí a la salida de la escuela.

- Esta bien – Hinata no sabía que decir ante aquella invitación improvisada.

- Nos veremos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Temari.

Hinata hizo lo que Temario le pidió. Al siguiente día fue a clases como comúnmente lo hacía, no pudo evitar no pensar en la sorpresa que su amiga le guardaba, veía por la ventana sin poner atención a sus profesores, la campana de la salida sonó por fin, se despido de Sakura e Ino y se dirigió hacia la tienda de discos mientras veía el primer álbum de su ahora grupo favorito.

- ¡no entiendo para que quieres que este aquí!

- Es solo por un momento.

Una discusión llamo su atención, era Temari junto a un joven pelirrojo que a simple vista parecía bastante molesto. Se fijo bien, sin duda era el, era el quien discutía con Temari, Gaara. Pero ¿Qué hacia el allí? ¿Por qué estaba junto a Temari?

- si me quieres presentar a una mas de tus amiguitas, esta vez no me prestare a eso – Gaara se detuvo ante lo que dijo, Temari le había dejado de prestar atención - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- Hinata – dijo Temari saludándola.

- Te… Temari

Gaara no dudo en voltear, y allí estaba ella otra vez, la chica de mirada dulce, de ojos blanquiazules – este era tu plan desde el inicio ¿o no hermanita?

- no para nada. Nunca haría nada por ti. Es para que Hinata se de cuenta de que en verdad eres un patán y que es mejor seguir siendo fan de Naruto.

_- ¿Naruto? Otra vez el, ¿Por qué siempre el?_ – pensó Gaara mientras veía a la chica que llamo su atención.

- Lo lamento Temari… - Hinata estaba apenada, se sentía incomoda ante aquella situación – lo siento en verdad – dejo su disco caer y corrió hacía algún lado.

- En verdad eres una tonta – Gaara no dudo ni un instante en correr detrás de ella –

- Detente ahora Gaara, Tsunade te espera en el ensayo

Gaara se detuvo, pensó por un momento, estaba molesto, sus puños se apretaron fuertemente y volteo hacia su hermana - ¿puedo hacer algo más?

- por supuesto que no.

- Vayámonos.

Ambos se fueron, se marcharon rumbo al estudio. Mientras Hinata llego a un puente por donde corría un pequeño canal.

- ¿Por qué el llamo a Temari hermana?- ella veía su reflejo sobre el agua – como sea, Temari tiene razón, fui una tonta soñadora – sonrío mientras corría una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla – es mejor solo seguir siendo la fan numero uno de Naruto.

"_es inútil seguir soñando_

_No soy más que un perdedor_

_Te he dejado ir_

_Mas no se por que_

_Si yo te empezaba a querer_

_Los sueños y los deseos_

_Ya no son mas para mí_

_Hoy dejo a un lado esas tonterías_

_Es hora de perderme dentro de mí_

_Como quisiera que nada fuera así,_

_Que esa mirada fría que te ofrecí_

_Se esfumara de tu mente_

_Que esas palabras tontas que mencione_

_No las escucharas nunca mas."_

El día siguiente en la clase, Hinata se veía distraída, su mente estaba en otro lado, estaba perdida en algún lugar.

- ¿Hinata? - era Sakura quien llamaba su atención – ¡HINATA!

- Sakura ¿pasa algo? – ella en verdad estaba distraída

- Ya terminaron las clases ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

- No es nada.

- Oigan chicas – Ino llego emocionada ante sus dos amigas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – respondieron ambas a la vez.

- ¿Ya se enteraron de que Temari es la pareja de Shikamaru?

- ¿Temari?

- Si así es, y no solo eso, ella es hermana de Gaara.

- ¿Gaara? – dijo Hinata reafirmando lo que ella ya sabia de alguna manera.

- Eso es bueno, le pediremos a ella que te lo presente Hinata

- No.

Sus dos amigas se sorprendieron ante aquella rápida respuesta - pero ¿Por qué? – respondieron las dos.

- a mí quien me gusta es Naruto.

- Entonces te presentara a Naruto

- Si – su rostro mostró una sonrisa – eso me agradaría.

Los días transcurrían rápidamente, el otoño llego al fin a la ciudad. Los chicos estaban en el estudio de grabación.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede Gaara? Desde hace días te ves extraño – dijo Naruto algo extrañado

- No es nada – Gaara se veía triste, su comportamiento era distinto.

- Te parece si empezamos a grabar – dijo Sasuke molesto.

Y como solo ellos lo sabían hacer, dejaron sus manos actuar y la música se empezó escuchar, la voz de Gaara les hizo segunda.

"_el silencio de mi habitación_

_Crece cada día, segundo a segundo_

_La soledad es aun mas fría desde aquí._

_Siento que algo falta dentro de mi corazón_

_El sentimiento de duda_

_Me invade entre las sombras_

_Es un dolor aterrador_

_Quisiera pronto salir_

_Quisiera no estar más aquí_

_Ven, sálvame aunque sea un instante_

_Ven, y ayuda a mi corazón_

_Quiero aunque sea por ese instante _

_No tener más esta sensación_

_Ven, ayúdame a vivir _

_Ayúdame a sentir lo que es_

_El amor…"_

Era fácil distinguir las canciones de Gaara a las de los demás, llenas de soledad, temor y deseos de amar.

Ese día Gaara salio del estudio después de una larga discusión con Tsunade, estaba cansado de pelear con esa "vieja amargada" como el la solía llamar, y ese día se arto aun mas debido a las comparaciones con Naruto. "_Naruto, ¿Qué podía enseñarle el? ¿A tocar la guitarra? El lo hacia mejor ¿a cantar? No eso ni pensarlo ¿A conquistar a una chica? Tal vez a eso si",_ Naruto era mejor que el con las chicas, Naruto, tenia la atención de la chica que Gaara aquel día conoció y de la cual, algo empezaba a sentir.

La nieve comenzó a caer, era extraño, el invierno aun no llegaba, tal vez era un aviso de que este seria mas frío que el anterior. Gaara decidió detenerse un momento a observar la nieve caer desde un parque, observaba detenidamente todo y allí estaba ella otra vez, la amiga de su hermana, la chica del estadio. ¿Sería acertado acercarse a ella a conversar? Seria una locura, pero sabía que no tenía nada que perder.

- ¿Hinata? – dijo el suavemente

Ella volteo, acomodándose delicadamente su pelo que bloqueaba su mirada, al verlo le regalo una sonrisa – eres tu nuevamente.

El se sonrojo, no pudo evitar hacerlo – ¿no te molesto?

- No para nada.

- ¿en verdad? – Gaara estaba paralizado, la veía directamente a los ojos, nunca había visto tan dulce mirada, tan hermosos ojos.

- No te mentiría.

- Lamento lo de la otra vez, no fue mi intención decir eso frente a ti

- No es necesario que te disculpes, es natural que digas eso, debes de estar cansado de que Temari te trate de esa manera.

- Si, algo así – dijo apenado, con la cabeza gacha.

Ella le regalo una sonrisa, su corazón latía fuertemente, ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Qué era? – ¿y Naruto? – dijo ella rompiendo la pequeña ilusión en la que estaba el.

- Naruto – su mirada se torno fría, ella pregunto por el – el esta con Tsunade en el estudio.

- ¿están grabando un nuevo disco?

- Si así es.

- Me gusta escucharte cantar – ella miro a lo lejos, buscando algo entre la nieve que caía poco a poco – con cada palabra… – se sonrojo y sus dedos empezaron a juguetear entre ellos – con cada una de ellas, me pongo a soñar.

Gaara se sorprendió al escucharla, nunca pensó sentir tanta sinceridad en las palabras de alguien - ¿soñar?

- si, imagino cada canción, es una locura, pero así es.

- Toma – Gaara saco de su chaqueta un disco y se lo dio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es la última canción que grabamos.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, todo estará bien si no se la muestras a nadie.

Hinata tomo entre sus manos el disco, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo ante gesto tan amable de aquel pelirrojo que estaba frente a ella – gracias…

El la interrumpió con un beso, la beso suave y tiernamente en la mejilla, ella quedo ahí, paralizada, su rostro se torno rosado al momento, llevo su mano lentamente hacia su mejilla, para ver si aquello había sido real.

No hubo mas palabras, Gaara solo se retiro, dejando a Hinata bajo la nieve. Ella lo observaba, miraba como lentamente el se desvanecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

"…_Ven, sálvame aunque sea un instante_

_Ven, y ayuda a mi corazón_

_Quiero aunque sea por ese instante _

_No tener más esta sensación_

_Ven, ayúdame a vivir _

_Ayúdame a sentir lo que es_

_El amor_

_He seguido mi camino_

_En completa soledad_

_Pero hoy_

_Hoy tengo la esperanza de vivir_

_Ven y muéstrame el amor_

_Enseña la vida_

_Ven y dame tu calor_

_En este cuarto frío _

_No hay sueños solo dolor_

_Ven, sálvame aunque sea un instante_

_Ven, y ayuda a mi corazón_

_Quiero aunque sea por ese instante _

_No tener más esta sensación_

_Ven, ayúdame a vivir _

_Ayúdame a sentir lo que es_

_El amor… _

--------

El capitulo dos, fue algo difícil de escribir, es complicado crear una "canción" para cada instante relevante en la historia. Aun así aquí lo tienen

Espero les haya gustado, y mil gracias por sus review.

Esperen pronto el capitulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**VERTE OTRA VEZ**

Hinata paso días escuchando la canción del aquel disco que Gaara le regalo, era tierna, pero el dolor se sentía totalmente, en cada estrofa, el rogaba por amor.

La escuela era algo difícil en esos días, estaban pronto los exámenes finales del semestre, pronto vendrían las vacaciones. Era difícil saber si reinaba la felicidad o el estrés. Hinata había estudiando bastante en esos días, un examen no detendría su avance y su posición como una de las mejoras alumnas de su generación. Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron por fin en la universidad. Ese día Hinata salio antes que sus compañeras, y decidió partir a su casa temprano, por alguna razón quería dejar de escuchar sobre la cita que deseaban que Temari le consiguiera con Naruto.

Iba distraída, llevaba puestos los audífonos y en el Iphod llevaba la canción que Gaara le regalo. Cero era su atención, seguía caminando cuando algo o alguien la detuvo, ella volteo por instinto con que había chocado y era él, nuevamente era él, Gaara, claro era que el no estaba allí sin algo que lo hiciera pasar desapercibido, llevaba una sudadera con un cuello alto y unos lentes para sol.

-hola – dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hinata aun estaba sorprendida de aquello – ho… hola – dijo tímidamente.

-espero no haberte asustado.

-No, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué es lo que escuchas?

-¿escucho?... a es verdad – se escucho una sonrisa picarona – es la canción que me diste.

-Veo que te gusto, ya hace bastante tiempo te la di.

-Esta muy linda – sonrío para el, el sabía que esa sonrisa era para el – pero…

-¿pero?

-Igual esta triste.

Es que… yo la escribí

Ella estaba sorprendida por esa respuesta, sintió como su corazón se encogió, no esperaba que el dijera eso – y ¿Por qué estas aquí? – dijo rápidamente para cambiar el tema de conversación.

-espero no lo tomes a mal – vine a invitarte… a invitarte al parque de diversiones, aun esta abierto y tengo un pase extra, pensé que seria bueno ir contigo.

-¿conmigo? – se sonrojo y sus manos volvieron a juguetear – me encantaría, pero…

-¿Pero? ¿Por qué ella decía "pero"? seguro rechazaría la invitación de Gaara, el se quedo paralizado ante aquel "pero", temió lo peor – Pero…

-necesito cambiarme de ropa, esta no es muy cómoda.

-Era eso – dijo el con un suspiro de alivio.

-Si. ¿te parece si me acompañas a mi casa a cambiarme?

-¿a tu casa? – el se sonrojo, no sabia si sería apropiado acompañarla hasta su casa si apenas la conocía - ¿no te molestaría?

-No para nada – dijo con otra sonrisa.

-Esta bien vayamos – respondió el con otra pequeña sonrisa.

"_Que agradable es estar junto a ti_

_Me siento vivo_

_Me siento completo_

_Que sensación tan maravillosa_

_Me gusta estar junto a ti_

_Hey, comprende,_

_Tú me haces vibrar_

_Hey, entiéndalo por favor_

_Tu me haces suspirar…"_

Ya en casa de Hinata, ella lo invito a pasar y el lo hizo lleno de inseguridad y temor, aun sentía que era inapropiado hacer lo que el estaba haciendo. Entraron hasta la sala, donde el se sentó.

-espérame aquí, ya regreso, no te preocupes no hay nadie en la casa, mi hermana hoy llegara tarde y solo vivimos ella y yo aquí.

Gaara aun se sonrojo mas, estaba solo en aquella casa junto a la chica por la que empezaba a sentir algo, estaba solo con aquella hermosa chica – esta bien, ve, yo aquí te espero.

-bien – dijo ella dando la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

_-no puedo creer que me dijera que esta sola, soy un total desconocido –_ pendo él.

Pasaron minutos, el se veía desesperado, empezaba a dormitar un poco, con ciertos bostezos que cortaba por temor a ser descubierto y su serenidad fue cortada por un fuerte grito que se escucho desde arriba, su instinto fue levantarse y correr hacia allá, buscando desesperadamente la habitación desde donde aun provenían los gritos de Hinata, entro rápidamente y allí estaba ella, con solo el sostén puesto y sus bragas puestas, el iba tan rápido que no alcanzo a detenerse y choco contra ella, quedando ambos contra la pared, ambos se sonrojaron al verse tan cerca, sus miradas estaban congeladas, cada uno buscaba algo en la mirada del otro, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, su corazón latía fuertemente, algo estaba pasando, el se acerco poco a poco, quedando sus labios muy cerca de los de ella, el cerro sus ojos y lentamente se retiro de ella, estaba avergonzado por aquello y ella solo lo observo sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué… fue… fue que… fue que gritaste? – le dijo el con la voz temblorosa.

-Por que… por que… atrás de ti… atrás de ti… – ella estaba paralizada ante lo que acababa de suceder – hay una araña enorme – y señalo temblando mientras cerraba sus ojos.

El miro hacia atrás, lentamente, encontrando en aquella pared una enorme araña de goma, colgada, seguramente a propósito por alguien para jugarle una broma – Hinata, esta araña – la tomo en sus manos la llevo hacia ella y se la puso enfrente – es de goma…

-¿eh? – Abrió para comprobarlo ella misma – es verdad – la tomo entre sus manos – lo lamento.

-No te preocupes… creo que ahora me voy – jiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación – te espero en la sala mientras te cambias – y se fue.

Ella se sorprendió al momento de escuchar aquello, por algún momento olvido en las condiciones que estuvo frente a el, se tapo rápidamente totalmente sonrojada, pero dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón estaba feliz.

Bajo rápidamente al estar lista, salieron de la casa rumbo a su destino pactado. Esperaron en un paradero al autobús, no tenían automóvil así que el trasporte urbano seria lo adecuado en ese momento. Abordaron aquel que decía "Parque de Diversiones", demasiado lógico como para extraviarse. Tomaron los asientos del fondo.

-tenía bastante tiempo sin subir a un autobús.

-Yo lo suelo tomar los días que se me hace tarde para la escuela.

-Eres afortunada

-¿Afortunada?

-Aun tienes las experiencias de una persona normal.

-Creo que tu también.

-¿yo?

-Si, si no, no estuvieras aquí conmigo.

De alguna manera eran ciertas aquellas palabras de ella, por alguna razón el volvía a vivir lo de antes – tienes razón – y le sonrió – que bueno que me atreví a invitarte.

-¿atreviste?

Al momento se escucho una canción en el autobús – espera, esa canción es nuestra – el empezó a cantarla en un tono bajo, y solo para ella:

-"_Me encanta tu sonrisa_

_ Que muestras al caminar_

_ Eres como un ángel_

_ Que no para de cantar_

_ Cada día en la oscuridad_

_ Nada te detendrá_

_ Tu corazón es tan fuerte_

_ Que es imposible _

_ Que alguien te llegue a lastimar_

_ Muestra esa sonrisa_

_ Que a todos nos hace cantar_

_ Eres nuestra esperanza_

_ Como un dulce ángel paz_

_ Nada te detendrá_

_ Y estas conciente de eso_

_ Dame de tu fortaleza _

_ Para junto a ti viajar…"_

Ella no hizo mas que ruborizarse, le gustaba aquella canción – esa canción es mi favorita de su primer disco.

-también es la mía.

-¿no es tuya verdad?

-Es de Sasuke

-Ya veo – sonrió - nuevamente lo hizo - es muy linda

Las canciones que el a escrito, están llenas de alguna esperanza – se levanto del asiento – llegamos – le ofreció su mano para que ella se levantara del asiento, ella accedió a tomarla y bajaron del autobús.

El atardecer estaba llegando, las luces de aquel enorme parque empezaban a brillar junto a los últimos rayos del sol. Ya estando en la entrada a ambos les pusieron una especie de pulsera.

Hinata estaba maravillada, se veía feliz, el aun mas, ella estaba feliz y eso lo hacia feliz a él. Ahora estaba seguro, el la amaba, mas haya de cualquier cosa, sabia ahora que su obligación era protegerla, procurar su felicidad.

-¿Hinata?

-¿Qué sucede Gaara?

-¿Te estas divirtiendo?

-Como no hacerlo, si estoy junto a ti.

El no evito el sonrojarse y ella lo noto, se acerco a el y se recargo en su pecho – tu corazón va muy rápido, pumpum pumpum… gracias por invitarme – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba – muchas gracias.

-Hi… nata – no supo mas que decir con palabras y solo la abrazo.

"_Ahora que estoy junto a ti_

_Comprendo mi fuerza interior_

_Ahora que te tengo aquí_

_Entre mis brazos_

_Veo que puedo ser más_

_Mas de lo que un día creí_

_Escucha mi pequeña luz_

_Nunca te alejes de mi_

_Escúchame por favor_

_Tú eres mi razón de estar_

_Aun con vida_

_Por que se que junto a ti_

_Nada me falta ya_

_Se que junto a ti_

_Cada día es un triunfo más_

_Por que tu para mi_

_Eres la fortaleza de mi corazón…"_

--------

Aviso importante, ahora que entre a la escuela tendré que darme algún tiempo para publicar los capítulos, así que probablemente solo tendrán de 2 capítulos por semana.

Mil gracias por sus review. En verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Por cierto, me preguntaron sobre cierto conflicto que hay entre Gaara y Naruto, pues solo puedo decir que este quedara mas claro con forme pasen los capítulos, no se desesperen por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**DECEPCIÓN**

-Pensé que todo seria mas fácil… ahora veo que esto es mas complicado de lo que creí.

"_estoy seguro que si_

_Que tu eres el amor de mi vida_

_Estoy seguro que nada de esto_

_Puede fallar mas_

_Se que en tus brazos_

_Queda aun_

_Una luz de esperanza para mí_

_Estoy seguro que_

_Con tu sonrisa_

_Yo podre ser feliz_

_Estoy seguro que_

_Si te beso mi oscuridad se marchara…"_

El día en el parque de diversiones había resultado mejor de lo pensado, Gaara se divirtió junto con Hinata, había vivido un día como nunca. La mañana siguiente el aun dormía a pesar de que el reloj ya marcaba las 10:00, el ruido que fuera de su habitación se propagaba le despertó y salió de la cama con el torso desnudo, portando solo la mitad de su pijama, se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación, y allí estaban, Sasuke y Naruto esperando el desayuno mientras Shikamaru lo preparaba, todos parecían haberse levantado recién, sus cabellos alborotados los delataban totalmente.

-He Gaara – dijo Shikamaru señalándolo con la cuchara – Tsunade acaba de llamar, dijo que venia hacia acá y se escuchaba bastante molesta.

-Esa vieja bruja – Gaara sintió que un mal día estaba por iniciar – ¿Por qué le gusta fastidiarnos en nuestro día de descanso?

Sasuke miro a Naruto – Así es ella, solo nos queda soportarla ¿o no Naruto?

-Si así es – su voz siempre era igual, parecía que a Naruto nada le molestaba, siempre mostraba un humor alegre – velo de esta manera, ella es nuestra jefa, y aun jefe siempre se le obedece.

-En verdad eres un tonto Naruto – replico el pelirrojo algo molesto.

-Hey! No son necesarios los insultos.

El desayuno estaba listo, Shikamru se había encargado de prepararlo, de los cuatro el era quien poseía ese don, puso los platos en la mesa y sirvió los alimentos, Gaara aun no tomaba asiento, se quedo fuera de su habitacion parado frente a los chicos, pensando, algo no andaba bien, Tsunade era impredecible, pero nunca iría hasta su departamento y menos si estaba molesta. El timbre sonó, Gaara sabia quien era y todos lo miraron, esperando a que avanzara hacia la puerta de la entrada, pero no hubo respuesta, el se quedo clavado en el mismo lugar, mirando la entrada.

-¿Qué no piensas abrir la puerta? – dijo Sasuke inexpresivamente mientras el timbre sonaba ahora mas seguido y con desesperación.

-Si… si ya voy – la voz de Gaara se escuchaba cortada, como si algo en su garganta le quisiera impedir hablar – yo abriré –

Camino a la puerta, tomo el cerrojo y lo giro, pero antes de que el jalara la puerta, alguien allá afuera ya la había empujado, Gaara dio un paso atrás sorprendido y abrió los ojos y clavo la mirada en aquella persona, era Tsunade, que al verlo solo pudo responder con una gran bofetada, Gaara cayó al suelo, ese golpe fue tan fuerte, que todos se levantaron inmediatamente de la mesa, el se llevo su mano lentamente hacia su mejilla, estaba pasmado ante aquel ataque, no supo qué hacer, ni cómo responder, no sabía ni siquiera del porque de tal furia en aquella mujer.

-Es increíble lo que haz echo – Tsunade se dirigía a Gaara con enojo, cada palabra estaba lleno de un odio inexplicable – de ahora en adelante, las salidas para ti quedan prohibidas.

-De que diablos estás hablando Tsunade – dijo Shikamaru.

-No es necesario que tu te metas Shikamaru, este asunto es de Gaara – saco de su bolsillo un papel, que furiosa lanzo hacia Gaara – sabes perfectamente que lo tienes prohibido.

Gaara tomo aquel papel, era una fotografía, la vio detenidamente, su mirada se apago, el brillo que tenia en sus ojos por la mañana desapareció, era una fotografía de el y de Hinata abrazados, ahora comprendía el enojo de Tsunade, ahora sabia el por que de ese golpe.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-Creo que esta más que claro – contesto Gaara, bajando la mirada y escondiendo aquella fotografía – no sé qué esperas que diga.

-Que lo lamentas

-No puedo decirte eso, porque realmente no lo lamento.

-Bien – volteo a mirar a los demás – de ahora en adelante todos los permisos me los pedirán a mi, no saldrán a ningún lado sin decirme antes a donde van, denle las gracias por esto a su "amigo" – lo miro por un largo rato, y finalmente volteo hacia Gaara acercándose a su oído – mi querido Gaara, entiende esto… nadie, nadie te dará el amor que tu esperas.

Tsunade salio del departamento dejando a los cuatro chicos azorados y con un silencio bastante incomodo para todos.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer fuera? – Shikamru decidió romper el hielo después de un largo rato.

-Me parece bien – le contesto Sasuke – esta comida ya no me apetece.

-Bien, vamos a cambiarnos – le hizo segunda Naruto.

-Bien decidido, nos vamos – Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras Shikamaru se dirigió hacia donde Gaara aun yacía en el suelo – vamos levántate.

-Esa maldita bruja

-Gaara ve a tomar un baño, es hora de irnos.

Gaara se levanto y observo detenidamente a Shikamaru – no iré, no tengo ánimos para salir ahora.

-¿estas seguro? – el tomo aquella fotografía que Gaara traía en su mano – ella es…

-Se llama Hinata

-Se me hace conocida de alguna parte.

-Es amiga de Temari.

-Y ¿te gusta?

Gaara se sonrojo totalmente al escuchar estas palabras, balbuceo sin decir nada claramente

-ya veo, es muy linda – lo miro a los ojos fijamente – te ira bien con ella, solo ten confianza.

-Shi… Shikamaru…

Ese día no paso nada mas, un día común, un día aburrido después de aquella visita, inclusive hasta el ambiente entre todos fue difícil.

"_¿Por qué todo cambia?_

_Quiero saber que son estas pruebas_

_Yo solo quiero sentir el amor_

_Quiero saber lo que es sentir tu calor_

_¿Por qué todos me cuestionan sobre ti?_

_¿Qué acaso no comprenden?_

_Necesito amarte_

_Necesito tu compañía_

_Quiero sentir tus labios besar los míos_

_Sentir tu cuerpo junto al mió_

_¿Por qué nadie lo acepta?_

_Dime ¿Por qué?_

_¿no entienden acaso_

_Que ahora puedo sentir?_

_Aléjense de mí_

_Déjenme sentir _

_Déjenme saber_

_Lo que mi corazón tanto anhela_

_Lo que el tanto anhela saber…"_

Pasaron dos días, ya pasaban de las12:00 y en el estudio de grabación llego Temari buscando a Gaara.

-hola chicos – saludo ella generalmente.

-Temari – Shikamaru se veía sorprendido - ¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?

-Amor, no te apures – se acerca a el y le besa en la mejilla – vengo con mi hermano, deseo hablar con el.

-¿conmigo?

-Así es hermanito. Es por eso – miro a los demás – que desearía que me dejaran sola un momento con el.

-Claro – dijo Naruto – tomaremos un descanso, vamos Sasuke – tomo del hombro -al peliazulado – vallamos a tomar un refresco.

-Esta bien – dijo Sasuke mientras dejaba el bajo en su estuche – yo tomare un café.

-Nos veremos mas tarde Temari.

-Si. muchas gracias chicos.

Los tres salieron dejando solos en aquel cuarto a los dos hermanos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hinata me dijo que salieron juntos ¿Qué crees que haces con ella?

-No hago nada, solo salimos a divertirnos.

-Gaara, por favor tu sabes bien que no te puedes comprometer con nadie, ¿por que hacerle creer eso a Hinata?

-No entiendo.

-Solo quiero que me digas el ¿Por qué?

-¿Por que? Porque necesito cariño y amor… ¿entiendes?... necesito lo que cualquiera necesita

-Di la verdad Gaara, ¿quieres atención? ¿diversión? ¿molestar a los que te rodean?

-Temari – Gaara hizo una pausa - ¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga?

-La verdad

-Bien, bien, si es lo que quieres escuchar te lo diré… - nuevamente se pauso, miro fijamente a Temari – solo es una fan mas, quería distraerme un poco, y lo logre así, no quiero nada serio con ella – otra vez se detuvo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a afinar su guitarra – eso es lo que querías escuchar ¿no?

-Si esa es la verdad.

-Si lo es para ti, entonces cree en eso o en lo que te dije primero – volteo hacia ella, camino hasta estar muy cerca – eres mi hermana, y tú mejor que nadie sabe quien soy yo, no entiendo por que ahora dudas de mi o de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-No te preocupes hermanito… - ella sonrió, le mostró una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo e hipocresía – creo en ti.

Temari se acerco a el y le beso delicadamente en la mejilla, salio del estudio dejando solo a Gaara, un poco extrañado por aquella muestra de cariño que mas que algo bueno, lo sintió como un insulto.

En la entrada aun estaban allí afuera los chicos, Temari se acerco a Shikamaru y le beso pero esta vez en la boca – nos veremos más tarde amor, tengo que robarme por ahora a Naruto.

-¿Naruto? – dijo extrañado Shikamaru

-¿a mi? – contesto Naruto rápidamente

-Si a ti chico rubio.

-Esta bien – rió como el solía hacerlo.

-Cuídate.

-Lo haré Shikamaru

-Y lo cuidas a el – dijo Sasuke en tono de broma

-No necesito que me cuiden.

-Bien vayámonos niño rubio – comenzaron a caminar cuando ella se detuvo – y chicos… no le digan a Gaara que me lleve a Naruto, odia que salga con alguien que con Shikamru.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sasuke – no le diremos nada.

Los dos se fueron, hasta desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke y Shikamaru.

Mas tarde, ambos estaban sentados en un café, en el que minutos mas tarde entro Hinata y al ver a quien acompañaba a Temari se sonrojo totalmente, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y se acerco a la mesa con un poco de nerviosismo.

-Hinata, llegaste por fin

-Hola… Te…Temari.

-Mira… te presento a Naruto. Naruto, ella es mi amiga Hinata.

-Hola Hinata

-Buenas tardes joven Naruto

-Eres demasiado educada – su risa nuevamente, esa risa que molestaba totalmente a Gaara.

-Lo… lo lamento.

-No es necesario que te disculpes.

-Hinata siéntate. Mientras Naruto, ¿podrías ir a pedir nuestra bebidas? yo invitare

-No se preocupen yo invito – dijo el en un tono modesto - ¿Qué es lo que van a querer?

-Bien yo quiero un capuchino ¿tu que vas a querer?

-¿yo?... este – Hinata estaba nerviosa y ni ella misma sabia el por que – un café moka.

-Bien – dijo Naruto mientras se retiraba hacia la barra

-Hinata

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Temari?

-No se si sea correcto, pero tengo que pedirte algo

-Lo que sea, mientras pueda ayudarte esta bien.

-Aléjate de Gaara.

Hinata se sorprendió ante aquella petición - ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-Tu hermano es muy bueno, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo

-Bien, mira – saco de su bolso su celular y busco en el algo – esto es lo que piensa Gaara de ti, yo no quiero que te lastime mas, es por eso que hice esto.

Encendió una grabación que traía en su celular, era la conversación entre Gaara y ella, Hinata escucho detenidamente cada palabra.

_-__"Hinata me dijo que salieron juntos ¿Qué crees que haces con ella?_

_-__No hago nada, solo salimos a divertirnos._

_-__Di la verdad Gaara, ¿quieres atención? ¿diversión? ¿molestar a los que te rodean?_

_-__Temari – Gaara hizo una pausa -¿Qué diablos quieres que te diga?_

_La verdad_

_-__Bien, bien, si es lo que quieres escuchar te lo diré… solo es una fan mas, quería distraerme un poco, y lo logre así, no quiero nada serio con ella"_

La grabación terminaba allí, Hinata se quedo sin palabra alguna, sus hermosos ojos blanquiazules se comenzaron a cristalizar.

-¿Hinata?... ¿estas bien?

-Si, si lo estoy – su voz se escuchaba bastante quebrada.

-¿segura? No le vayas a mencionar a Gaara sobre esto, se molestaría bastante conmigo y enojado es capaz de… – sonó su celular en ese momento y se levanto de la mesa – espera un momento ya regreso – se alejo del lugar.

-¿A dónde fue Temari? – dijo Naruto dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa

-Fue… fue a… contestar su celular – ella quería llorar no había duda alguna de ello.

-¿estás bien?

-No lo se.

El se acerco a ella abrazándole con uno de sus brazos - ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

-no, no lo se – no resistió mas, sus lagrimas resbalaron por aquellas rosadas mejillas, buscando tener algún fin. Naruto la abrazo fuertemente y mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho con gran afán, parecía que aquella escena duraría bastante.

-Hinata ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?

Ella secos sus lagrimas con las mangas de su chamarra – lo… lamento, no fue mi intención ponerme así. En verdad lo siento.

- no te preocupes – el le ayudo a secar aquellas lagrimas que aun quedaron en sus ojos – si vamos a ser amigos, creo que es necesario confiar el uno en el otro

Ella sonrió, más por compromiso que por sentirlo realmente – tienes razón.

-Esa sonrisa te va bien, te ves muy linda.

-¿Enserio? – ella se sonrojo levemente.

-Hola chicos – dijo Temari al llegar – lo lamento, me llamo Shikamru.

-No te apures, todo esta bien – le dijo Naruto, pues Hinata aun dudaba en decir cualquier cosa.

Esa misma noche Gaara le marco Hinata a su celular, no contesto, intento cinco veces o más, perdió la cuenta., hasta que por fin ella decidió contestar.

-hinata, ¿Por qué no contestabas?

-No tenia ganas de hacerlo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¿Gaara?

-¿si?

-Ya no me llames por favor

-Pero…

-Solo… ya no lo hagas

-Pero… ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-No quisieras saberlo

-¿hice algo que no te agradara? Si fue así solo dímelo.

-Solo deja de llamarme, no me agradas sabes, y no quiero hablar mas contigo – ella colgó repentinamente.

Gaara no supo que hacer, se quedo pasmado ante aquello y en el instante vinieron a su mente aquellas palabras que Tsunade le había dicho anteriormente _"mi querido Gaara, entiende esto… nadie, nadie te dará el amor que tu esperas"_ palabras duras y que empezaban a sonar tan reales. Su mirada se nublo, quedo sentado en su cama y en su mano apretaba fuertemente su celular -¿Por qué?... Creí que eras diferente… eres tan igual a los demás… Temari y Tsunade tenían razón – se recostó en su cama y se abrazo fuertemente de su almohada, quedo dormido mientras de sus ojos caían unas pequeñas lagrimas, estaba lleno de dolor, el no entendía por que pasaba todo aquello ¿Por qué nadie le podía amar? ¿Por qué todos le lastimaban de esa manera? Estaba cansado de todo eso, y cuando pensó que ahora seria realmente feliz, su esperanza vuelve a caer.

"_pensé que esta vez_

_Seria el momento de volar_

_Pensé que mis sueños ahora_

_Serian realmente realidad_

_Ahora mis alas han sido quebradas_

_Me haz herido_

_De una manera tan vil_

_Una manera que nunca_

_Pensé sentir._

_¡Hey! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?_

_¿Por qué me dejaste volar_

_Y después de mataste en el vuelo?_

_¡Hey! ¿Quién diablos crees que soy?_

_No puedes jugar con mi corazón_

_Soy como tu_

_Siento y sueño_

_Mis alas no son solo un adorno más_

_Tú me enseñaste a volar_

_Lleno de felicidad_

_Y de una razón de ser_

_¡Hey! ¿Por qué me diablos_

_Me engañaste así?_

_Eres igual que los demás_

_Solo promesas y palabras_

_Nada mas_

_¡Hey! ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?_

_¿Por qué me hiciste creer _

_Que en ti _

_Estaba el amor?_

­­­­--------

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por subir hasta ahora el capitulo 4, pero realmente no había tenido laoportunidad debido a que la escuela me quito tiempo en estos días puesto que en una semana y media termino clases.

Espero que este capitulo no sea muy confuso y que haya sido de su agrado al igual que los pasados, no les prometo escribir pronto el capitulo 5 aun así, haré lo posible por tenerlo a tiempo

Muchas gracias por sus review. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER ON_

_-_

_-_

_-_

PERDIDO

"Me gustaba observarte desde el escenario

Como atenta escuchabas mi canción

Eras la más linda de entre todas

La que me escuchaba con mayor atención

Y ahora,

Veo solo ese lugar que te pertenecía

Es que en verdad te extraño

Y no sé que mas hacer

Con esta soledad que me atormenta

Desde ayer…"

Era un bello atardecer desde la azotea de aquel edificio, a pesar de ser invierno, ese día no estaba nublado, y allí, sentado sobre los aparatos de aire, estaba Gaara, mirando aquel milagro que pareciera que todos los días se repite, pero que realmente todos esos atardeceres son distintos, el estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con su celular en la mano y con un numero en la pantalla esperando ser marcado. A paso lento, Shikamaru se acerco a él.

-Hey! Gaara, tenemos que hacer algo para esta navidad – se sentó junto a él.

-Tendremos un concierto

-¿un concierto?

-Shikamaru, me parece extraño que no lo sepas

-No sabía nada, Tsunade no me lo había notificado

-Pues ya sabes… ese día estará ocupado.

-Si… que mal.

-No del todo… es mejor tener la mente ocupada en algo

-¿y tú amiga?

-Ella – Gaara la recordó, una noche antes ella le había pedido que le dejara de llamar, el aun no sabía el por qué, pero iba a respetar su decisión

-Deberías de seguir intentando – observo el celular de él.

-No creo… es mejor así – le contesto mientras cerraba el móvil – ella me lo pidió.

-Eres un tonto Gaara.

-Lo sé…

El día siguiente, estaban preparándose para el ensayo de Navidad, que seria en tan solo una semana.

-¿y qué canciones tocaremos? – dijo Naruto despistadamente.

-Eres lento Naruto.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sasuke?

-Porque no podemos tocar las nuevas canciones… aun no sacamos el disco.

-¿y cuando lo haremos si ya está terminado?

-En año nuevo.

-¿año nuevo?

-Si…

-Ese disco es mejor que el anterior – dijo Shikamaru tomando su lugar en la batería – mi batería suena mucho mas.

-Es verdad hay más solos esta vez.

-Y las canciones son mas románticas

-Nuestro tercer disco no será así –Gaara no parecía motivado para el ensayo tenia un aspecto pálido y sus mejillas estaban rosadas – hagamos esto rápido, no tengo humor para ensayar hoy.

-Parece que tu novia te dejo – dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente – y no la culpo

De pronto un golpe hizo un silencio en el lugar – deberías de cuidar lo que dices – Gaara había golpeado a Sasuke, esta vez se había pasado con ese comentario, Shikamaru y Naruto no dijeron anda, sabían que Sasuke se había equivocado y decidieron mantener su distancia - la próxima vez que digas algo para mi… mejor resérvatelo – Gaara dejo su guitarra y se disponía marcharse, cuando se detuvo repentinamente frente a alguien

-No iras a ningún lado – era Tsunade, ella había visto todo desde lejos – Sasuke tiene razón, el que te haya dejado tu novia, no significa que arruinaras el ensayo de los demás, tienes un compromiso aquí, y tienes que cumplirlo Gaara – Tsunade se acerco a Gaara – eres el más cobarde de todos, el que menos socializas, eres débil, y yo no permitiré que arruines a los demás por tu actos de egoísmo.

-Esto no es ser egoísta. Estoy arto de ti y de tus palabras.

-Si fueras un poco mas como Naruto, si fueras como el…

-Pero no lo soy… el es un tonto, que nos muestra una cara de alegría, es un hipócrita, en verdad es un llorón, lo escucho todas las noches lamentarse estar en el grupo y como dice que solo está aquí por alguien – Gaara estaba molesto, se veía en su mirada – el es aun más cobarde que yo…

-Te equivocas – interrumpió Sasuke – el nos muestra alegría para no preocuparnos, deja sus problemas a un lado, y no como tu… él es más fuerte por la simple razón de que nos protege de los malos momentos y nos da una sonrisa, y estoy de acuerdo… es una sonrisa tonta… pero al menos no hace que discutamos de esta manera.

-Sasuke… - Naruto no supo que decir ante aquello, solo sonrió ligeramente – _"no sabia que pensabas eso de mi"_.

-Entonces… busquen a un nuevo vocalista, renun… - el dejo de hablar, su mirada se detuvo, sus ojos mostraron preocupación y de pronto, cayó al suelo.

-¡GAARA! –gritaron todos a coro, mientras Tsunade lo miraba con gran desprecio.

-Hey Gaara… vamos despierta – Shikamaru lo tomo entre sus brazos y toco su frente – tiene fiebre… llamen a una ambulancia…

-Si, ahora lo hago – dijo Naruto empezando a marcar desde su celular

-¡NO! – grito Tsunade – no llamen a ninguna ambulancia…

-Pero Tsunade, si no lo atiende un medico podría ponerse más grave – le contesto Sasuke – estás loca si piensas que no le llamaremos.

-Háganlo… y el grupo desaparece.

Los tres quedaron perplejos ante aquellas palabras, se miraban uno a otro tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en sus ojos, pero no había nada, Naruto dejo su celular de lado, Sasuke se retiro unos metros del lugar, pero Shikamaru aun seguía con Gaara entre sus brazos, observándolo, cerro sus ojos – lo lamento… Gaara – lo recostó y se aparto de allí.

-Ahora váyanse de aquí, déjenlo solo, así es como el quiere estar – dicho esto, uno a uno se retiraron del escenario, dejando en el suelo a Gaara. El lugar estaba casi solo, al lado de Gaara aun seguía Tsunade, observándolo, ella se acerco a él, poniéndose en cuclillas – lo vez, nadie te ama… estas solo en el mundo, ni siquiera Hinata se quedo a tu lado, esa chica parecía dispuesta a todo, pero te dejo solo, como debe de ser… eres tan patético Gaara, nunca serás como él, el en verdad es fuerte, aun mas que tu – se levanto y se fue del lugar.

En el suelo quedo Gaara, respirando con dificultad, empezaba a nevar, era medio día, y de pronto el levanto su mano, atrapando entre sus dedos un pequeño copo de nieve.

-En verdad estoy solo – se levanto poco, con gran dificultad se puso de pie, tambaleándose – _no puedo respirar… tengo que salir de aquí… Hinata… Naruto…Shikamaru y… Sasuke… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hicieron?_ – Gaara comenzó a caminar, lentamente se dirigió hacia la salida del estadio, su respiración era entrecortada y profunda –_si sigo así moriré aquí, tengo que ir a un hospital_ – su visión empezaba a fallar y cuando estaba por llegar a la salida tropezó y cayó al suelo que ya tenía una ligera capa de nieve sobre el – _maldita Tsunade_ – nuevamente se levanto y siguió caminando. Camino hasta la estación del tren, sujetándose de lo que estuviera en su camino, deteniéndose a tomar aire, su aspecto era deplorable, su cara estaba totalmente roja y su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar. Por fin llego a la estación y en se acerco a la ventanilla – por favor – dijo con dificultad – un… ticket

-¿se encuentra bien joven?

-Si… - tosió un poco – solo es… solo el frio, ya empezó a nevar – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

-Si debe de ser eso – dijo mientras le daba el ticket – que le vaya bien.

Gaara se retiro de la taquilla y se recargo en la pared, viendo hacia las vías del tren. Se veía que sufría, se tocaba el pecho con su mano izquierda parecía venir de allí un fuerte dolor, sufría cada vez más al respirar.

"Como sufro sin ti,

Es doloroso no poderte ver

Me acostumbre a tu sonrisa tan pronto

Sé que soy un tonto

Pero qué le vamos a hacer

Ya no se vivir sin ti

Hey, solo hablemos un rato mas

Quiero volverte a escuchar

Hey, solo abrázame una vez más

Quiero volver a oler tu dulce aroma

Y sentir tu aroma singular

Hey volverte a ver

Para perderme en esa dulce mirada

No quiero estar sin ti

Ni un segundo más

No quiero alejarme de tu ser

Ya me tienes atrapado en tu corazón

Y es allí donde quiero seguir…"

El tren por fin llego, Gaara tomo un poco de sus fuerzas y se dirigió al tren, sus pasos eran aun más torpes, el vagón iba lleno y solo podía ir de pie, con dificultad se tomo de uno de los tubos, para los que iban allí dentro Gaara fue invisible, las puertas se cerraron y el tren avanzo. Aun era extraño como el aun podía seguir de pie, de alguna manera algo lo motivaba a seguir viviendo. El viaje fue rápido, la parada era suya, y allí abandono el vagón del tren. Se quedo parado en la bajada, estorbando a quienes deseaban entrar. Las puestas nuevamente se cerraron y el aun seguía clavado en aquel lugar.

-¡Hinata!

Alguien grito el nombre de ella, y el levanto su mirada buscando quien pudo ser, tratando de encontrar aquella mirada que lo cautivo y allí estaba ella, junto a Sakura, Ino y Temari, allí estaba otra vez cerca de él.

-Chicas, lamento haberlas hecho esperar – ella había viajado en el mismo tren, habían viajado juntos – vamos al cine – Hinata se veía distraída, como perdida.

-Si, será bueno para que te despejes un poco.

-Si ese tonto de mi hermano solo te hizo llorar

Gaara alcanzo a escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermana.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien – y sonrió.

-Pero el solo te utilizo para un momento – le respondió Temari.

Ella quedo muda.

El pelirrojo camino hacia ellas, tratando de acelerar el paso, pero fue demasiado tarde, ellas subieron al vagón de otro tren.

-¡Hinata! – grito él, como última opción y ella volteo, lo miro directamente a los ojos, y supo que algo le sucedía, las puertas del vagón se comenzaron a cerrar y el nuevamente se empezaba a desvanecer. Las demás observaron como ella salió rápidamente para sostenerlo mientras el tren emprendía su viaje.

-Gaara – ella comenzó a llorar, abrazándolo fuertemente - ¡GAARA!

"He visto nuevamente tu sonrisa

He visto nuevamente tu esplendor

Sé que estoy entre tus brazos

Y mi alma está segura junto a ti

Sé que me protegerás

No quiero que te marches más

No quiero saberte lejos de mí

Eres tu quien me da estas fuerzas

Para poder mí camino seguir

Escucha por favor

No sé lo que hice para dañarte

No sé lo que hice para lastimarte

Escucha por favor

Hoy te pido perdón

Si es que en algo te falle

Si es que algo hice mal

Escucha por favor

Y es que

Ya no se vivir más sin ti

Bastaron unas horas para sentir esto

Y un instante para comprenderlo

Ahora que estas junto a mí

Ahora que estamos así

No quiero perderte nunca más

Quiero que mi destino seas tú

Sin ti, no se vivir más…"

-----------------

lamento en verdad el haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo 5, la escuela me tiene totalmente absorvida debido a que este es mi ultimo a;o en la universidad.

Espero este cap 5 sea de su agrado. muchas gracias por sus reviews.

SALUDOS A TODOS


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMER ON_

.

.

.

¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICE MAL?

"_Este es tu calor_

_Solo una vez lo probé_

_Y me gusto_

_Este es tu calor_

_Estoy seguro de eso_

_Aunque ahora me este ahogando _

_En esta inmensa oscuridad_

_Se que eres tu_

_Quien ha venido a salvarme_

_Este es tu olor_

_Ese aroma que solo una vez probé_

_Y que me hechizo _

_Esta eres tú_

_Y yo lo se… "_

-¡Hinata! – grito él, como última opción y ella volteo, lo miro directamente a los ojos, y supo que algo le sucedía, las puertas del vagón se comenzaron a cerrar y el nuevamente se empezaba a desvanecer. Las demás observaron como ella salió rápidamente para sostenerlo mientras el tren emprendía su viaje.

-Gaara – ella comenzó a llorar, abrazándolo fuertemente - ¡GAARA!

Era un ruido extraño, parecía como un llanto, la visión era borrosa, solo una luz frente a el y algunas sombras que se movían de un lugar a otro, la imagen era cada vez mas nítida al igual que los sonidos, eran murmullos de personas y ese llanto, no había error, era el sonar de una ambulancia, de pronto todo fue muy confuso, la respiración se aceleraba y en ese instante, alguien le tomo de la mano.

Allí estaba Gaara, en la camilla de la ambulancia, recibiendo atención de los paramédicos y a un lado estaba ella, aquella chica de la que estaba enamorado, no podía distinguirla bien, pero estaba seguro de que era ella, no podía confundir aquella mirada y en segundos todo volvió a la oscuridad.

-Hinata – Temari había llegado al hospital, se veía angustiada.

-Temari, tranquila – Hinata tenia un semblante triste que nadie había visto antes – el… el esta bien.

-gracias Hinata por haberlo ayudado

Ella negó con la cabeza – no hay problema – dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Ya lo viste?

-No aun no, aun esta en observación y me dijeron que estaría allí hasta mañana temprano.

-Ya veo, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Dice el medico que sus pulmones estuvieron apunto de colapsar, estuvo demasiado tiempo en el frio.

-Gaara – ella no se veía tan fuerte y fría como siempre, pareciera que en verdad le preocupaba su hermano

-Temari.

-Shikamaru – por fin habían llegado los chicos, y ella al ver a Shikamaru fue hacia sus brazos y lo abrazo – te necesitaba tanto

-Lamento lo que sucedió – el fijo su mirada en ella.

-¿Por qué habrías de lamentarlo tú? – ella se alejo de el, observándolo con una mirada inocente.

-Por que no lo ayudamos cuando lo necesitaba – dijo Sasuke en un tono serio.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – dijo ella extrañada

-Tsunade no nos permitió ayudarle – contesto Shikamaru.

-Tengo que hablar con ella… esta vez ella me escuchara.

-Espera, no creo que sea prudente enfrentarla – nuevamente hablo Sasuke – ella nos amenazo.

-¿amenazarlos?

-Solo déjalo así – dijeron los dos a coro.

-¿y Naruto?

-El se quedo en el departamento.

-Ya veo… tengo que ir con el medico – dijo la rubia secándose las lagrimas y se fue.

-Bueno – Hinata aun seguía allí, escuchándolos – también tengo que irme. Temari puedo pedirte un favor.

-Si… ¿Cuál es?

-No le digas a Gaara que yo fui quien lo traje aquí – le tomo las manos – por favor.

-Este bien – contesto – no le diré nada.

Hinata se fue del hospital, mientras Shikamaru y Sasuke se quedaron en la sala de espera, mientras Temari indagaba sobre la salud de su hermano.

Las horas pasaron, la mañana por fin llego, la nieve logro llegar a una altura de medio metro, las calles estaban tranquilas, dentro del hospital los tres aun estaban despiertos, esperando noticias sobre Gaara. Por fin el doctor se acerco a ellos, les dio la noticia y corrieron los tres hacia la habitación.

Y allí estaba él, recostado en la cama con un respirador y varios extraños cables en su pecho, el doctor había mencionado que estaba bien, que estaba fuera de peligro, pero el estado en que le vieron, decía otra cosa. Junto a Gaara había una enfermera que tomaba algunos datos de las maquinas que allí estaban, cuando los vio parados en la puerta solo les sonrió y se dirigió a ellos.

-Es mejor si solo entra uno de ustedes, el no despertara hoy, así que solo uno puede cuidarlo por el momento – dicho esto salió de la habitación y se fue.

-Es mejor que entres tu Temari – dijo Shikamaru – después de todo eres su hermana.

-Está bien – contesto ella – entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-No tienes el valor para estar con el ¿verdad? – le pregunto Sasuke

-No.

-Igual estoy yo – respondió mientras se recargaba en la pared y sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta – no pensé que fuera a pasar esto.

-Sasuke aquí no puedes fumar.

-Lo se – acomodando el cigarrillo en su boca – es solamente para el estrés.

Dentro de la habitación Temari se recostó en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama. Ella no dejaba de verlo, no lograba creer que estuviera en esa situación. Se acomodo entre los cojines y quedo profundamente dormida.

"… _como quisiera _

_Poder escuchar tu voz_

_Esa sonrisa que a mi me enamoro_

_Quiero salir de este lugar_

_Estar entre tus brazos_

_Respirando tu calor_

_Aunque ahora me este ahogando _

_En esta inmensa oscuridad_

_Se que eres tu_

_Quien ha venido a salvarme_

_Este es tu olor_

_Ese aroma que solo una vez probé_

_Y que me hechizo _

_Nunca más te alejes de mí_

_Quiero por siempre_

_Poder en tu vida estar… "_

Era un techo distinto aquel que el veía, comenzó con su mirada a explorar aquel nuevo lugar. Lograba escuchar un pitido que se repetía una y otra vez en un ritmo singular. Levanto una de sus manos y la puso frente a el, tal vez para asegurarse de en realidad era el quien estaba percibiendo todo aquello. En un instante cerro sus ojos, parecía ser de dolor y nuevamente los abrió y dirigió la mirada a su costado y vio allí dormida a su hermana.

-Te… Temari – dijo con un poco de dificultad – Temari – y se retiro el respirador – Temari.

Ella despertó de pronto - ¿Gaara?... Despertaste… ¿estás bien? – Temari

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Dónde esta quien?

-Hi… Hinata… ¿Dónde… esta?

Temari estaba sorprendida por aquella pregunta – ella no esta aquí.

-Ella… fue… ella fue quien me trajo… aquí.

-No Gaara… yo fui quien te trajo después de que te desmayaste en la estación.

-Eso… eso… eso no es verdad – dijo molesto, empezando a agitarse.

-Gaara por favor no discutiremos ahora sobre eso – acomodo nuevamente el respirador en la boca de el – lo lamento mucho Gaara – en eso el celular de ella sonó y lo contesto mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sofá – "¿si? …eres tu…¿Qué es lo que quieres?... si aun sigo en el hospital… tal vez mas tarde… ahora no puedo… esta bien…"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, era la enfermera nuevamente, que se acerco a Temari y le entrego unas hojas.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto a la enfermera interrumpiendo su llamada.

-Tiene que firmarlo, es papeleo del hospital.

-Esta bien – le respondió y volvió a su llamada – "tengo que colgar… tengo que hacer algo… no lo se… tratare de llegar… si esta bien… adiós" – y colgó la llamada dejando el celular en una pequeña mesa que estaba al lado del sofá – son demasiadas cosas.

-El doctor necesita hablar con usted un momento.

Temari puso cara de sorpresa, se levanto – y ¿Dónde esta el doctor?

-Esta en su consultorio, si gusta yo puedo llevarla.

-Si esta bien

Ambas salieron de la habitación, dejando a Gaara solo, el aun continuaba despierto y nuevamente quito esa mascarilla de su cara, trato de sentarse en la cama pero su cuerpo no respondía del todo.

_-Maldición… ¿odio este lugar?... Hinata… se que tu fuiste quien me trajo aquí, eras tu, no puedo equivocarme, tu calor… era el mismo de aquel día… Hinata…_

Ese momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de Temari, una llamada estaba entrando, Gaara volteo a mirarlo, veía como se movía de un lado a otro con su vibración. Por alguna razón tomo fuerzas para sentarse en la cama, no dejaba de ver el móvil, no dejaba de sonar, era tanta la insistencia que estiro el brazo y lo tomo, se sorprendió al ver quien era el que llamaba "Tsunade" ¿Por qué llamar ella a Temari? ¿Por qué con esa insistencia? ¿Qué era lo que quería tratar con ella? Cuando decidió a contestar, el sonar término, habían cesado de insistir del otro lado de la línea. El abrió el celular, quería curiosear, quería responder aquellas preguntas, y encontró lo que buscaba, un sin numero de llamadas de Tsunade, mensajes de ella, pero… entre esos mensajes encontró uno… uno que le cambio la cara, estaba molesto, apretaba aquel celular con furia, y rápidamente se dirigió a otra sección de aquel celular, se detuvo… estaba por apretar uno de esos pequeños botones, bacilo, no sabia que hacer, y tal vez fue un impulso por inercia y lo presiono, comenzó a escuchar aquella charla que tuvo con Temari días anteriores, una conversación incompleta de aquel día, tal que no decía realmente lo que debería. Temari había echo algo con esa grabación y el mensaje de Tsunade lo respondía: "_Esa grabación fue perfecta Temari, te felicito, no se me hubiera ocurrido una mejor idea para separarlos"_… su mirada se nublo. El celular quedo entre tendido en las sabanas sobre sus piernas.

-Ella… ella…

La puerta nuevamente se abrió, esta vez no venia sola Temari, venían con ella Sasuke y Shikamaru y una persona más.

-¡Gaara! – dijo Temari algo asustada corriendo hacia el – ¿Qué paso?

-Aléjate…

-¿Gaara? – Temari se extraño por esa reacción y su vista fue llamada por aquel celular que comenzó a sonar, reproduciendo aquella grabación – Gaara, puedo explicártelo…

-¿explicarlo?... ¿Cómo lo harías?... me mostrarías otra grabación.

-Gaara – no sabia que decir.

-¿Qué es esa grabación? – dijo Shikamaru.

Ella respondió dudando – es una platica que tuvimos Gaara y…

-¡LARGATE! – grito Gaara molesto, la ira se le notaba en los ojos - ¡LARGUENSE TODOS! ¡ME TACHARON DE HIPOCRITA, DE INSENSIBLE… JUGARON CONMIGO! ¡LARGUENSE YA! – apretaba fuertemente las sabanas entre sus puños, cuando una se dirigió a su pecho, su respiración comenzaba a fallar, y sus palabras ahora eran entrecortadas - ¡DE… DEJENME… SOLO!... ¡NO… NO QUIE…

-Es mejor que guardes silencio – y Gaara se quedo callado, viéndolo.

-Kan… kuro.

-Gaara, tranquilízate – le dijo el joven mientras le lanzaba una mirada tranquila.

-Kankuro… ¿como… quieres que me tranquilice? – hacia pausas para tomar aire – si todos ellos… no hacen mas que…mas que jugar conmigo…

-Temari, Sasuke, Shikamaru… - los volteo a ver – sálganse ahora mismo – los tres empezaron a salir uno en uno - ¿Temari?

Ella se detuvo - ¿Qué sucede hermano?

-Después hablare contigo.

-Si – y salió.

-Tu recuéstate – Kankuro vio fijamente a Gaara, él estaba llorando - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Casi… muero…

-No seas dramático.

-Si… ella…

-¿ella?... ¿Te refieres a Temari?

-No… hablo… hablo de alguien mas.

-Cuéntamelo, pero será mejor que te recuestes, yo te escuchare – Kankuro parecía en verdad un buen hermano, y parecía que Gaara lo sabía. Comenzaron a platicar.

La noche llego, fuera del hospital había medios de comunicación, tratando de tener las mejores fotos o la información mas reciente y de primera. Kankuro salió de la habitación.

-Kankuro – Temari se acerco - ¿Cómo esta?

-Ahora esta dormido… dime Temari

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Es este tu celular? – su hermano le mostro el celular, ella al verlo solo guardo silencio - ¿es tu celular?

-Si… si lo es.

-Bien, regresare después.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer un trabajo – y se guardo el celular en la chaqueta – después hablaremos.

-Si – contesto bajando la mirada.

Kankuro salió del hospital, camino hacia el estacionamiento, y subió a una moto – parece que siempre tengo que arreglar estos problemas – arranco la moto y salió. Parecía decidido a hacer algo. Recorrió las calles iluminadas por las farolas y los edificios. Al fin llego, era una casa familiar, pero no para el, bajo de la moto y se dirigió a la puerta, se quedo mirando un momento aquella casa, y toco el timbre dos veces, una vez mas, nadie salía, se dio media vuelta, se subió a la moto, dispuesto a irse y en eso, la puerta se abrió, salió una chica de pelo negro, de un largo que llegaba mas haya de la cintura, sus ojos iluminaban la noche, eran del color de la lunar, del color de las perlas, del color de la pureza. Kankuro se quedo hipnotizado, la belleza de ella era inmensa.

-Buenas noches – dijo ella

-Tú eres… ¿Hinata?

-Si, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-A mi no, pero traigo algo que te ayudara a ti y a Gaara – le dijo mientras bajaba de la moto.

-¿Gaara? – contesto Hinata sorprendida.

-Me gustaría que escuchara algo.

-No creo que sea necesario esto.

-Lo es, el esta seguro de que tu lo ayudaste, parece que en verdad te ama… y esta dispuesto a todo.

Ella se sonrojo, el lo noto. Saco el celular, pero no era el de Temari, sino que era su celular, busco en el celular aquella grabación de antes, y la reprodujo ante ella.

-Si lo que quieres es hacerme sentir mal… creo que lo lograste… esa grabación ya la había escuchado.

-No, mi intención no es eso – dijo mientras buscaba algo mas en el celular – mi intención es que escuches esto también.

Nuevamente la grabación se escucho, pero esta vez no era igual, era mas larga y parecía mas clara, decía mas, no lo que decía la anterior, era la conversación completa. Hinata estaba escuchando la grabación real, sin truquear. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se quedo muda. Kankuro se acerco a ella.

-El te necesita, no lo dejes solo… - subió a su moto.

-Lo… lo lamento – sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Gaara me pidió algo mas

Ella levanto la mirada pensativa - ¿algo más?

-Me pidió que te dijera que escucharas aquella canción que te dio, la de su nuevo disco.

Kankuro se fue, Hinata se quedo allí afuera, clavada en el suelo, la nieve comenzó a caer y las lagrimas seguían brotando lentamente.

"_E__l silencio de mi habitación_

_Crece cada día, segundo a segundo_

_La soledad es aun mas fría desde aquí._

_Siento que algo falta dentro de mi corazón_

_El sentimiento de duda_

_Me invade entre las sombras_

_Es un dolor aterrador_

_Quisiera pronto salir_

_Quisiera no estar más aquí_

_Ven, sálvame aunque sea un instante_

_Ven, y ayuda a mi corazón_

_Quiero aunque sea por ese instante _

_No tener más esta sensación_

_Ven, ayúdame a vivir _

_Ayúdame a sentir lo que es_

_El amor_

_Ven, sálvame aunque sea un instante_

_Ven, y ayuda a mi corazón_

_Quiero aunque sea por ese instante _

_No tener más esta sensación_

_Ven, ayúdame a vivir _

_Ayúdame a sentir lo que es_

_El amor_

_He seguido mi camino_

_En completa soledad_

_Pero hoy_

_Hoy tengo la esperanza de vivir_

_Ven y muéstrame el amor_

_Enseña la vida_

_Ven y dame tu calor_

_En este cuarto frío _

_No hay sueños solo dolor_

_Ven, sálvame aunque sea un instante_

_Ven, y ayuda a mi corazón_

_Quiero aunque sea por ese instante _

_No tener más esta sensación_

_Ven, ayúdame a vivir _

_Ayúdame a sentir lo que es_

_El amor_

-

-

[[[[[[[[[[ o]]]]]]]]]]]]

Hola buen día, pues hoy por fin llegue a publicar el cap. 6, espero sea de su agrado. Sobre un comentario en el cap. Pasado sobre quitar las canciones, es algo que no puedo hacer, pero me mencionabas que era muy corta la historia debido a esto, es por eso que hoy la historia es mas larga.

Espero sea de su agrado. Me despido. Hasta el próximo capitulo. Gracias por sus Review


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER ON_

_-_

Aclaración, este capitulo contiene algunas escenas con sexo, así que pues a quienes les guste espero lo disfruten y a quienes no, pues igual, espero no se sientan ofendidos ya que esta escena era necesaria para aclarar varias cosas de otros capítulos

_-_

"_**VERDADES"**_

_**-**_

"_Todo era dolor cuando estaba solo_

_Todo era sufrimiento cuando no te conocía_

_Ahora que estas aquí_

_Cualquier sacrificio es nada_

_Si te tengo aquí_

_Escúchame ahora_

_Vengo a decirte lo que siento por ti_

_Fue mucho tiempo en silencio_

_Por miedo al rechazo_

_Por miedo al que dirán_

_Escúchame esta vez_

_Esto es para ti_

_Quiero que sepas que te amo_

_Más de lo que se puede imaginar…"_

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente, parecía que las cosas se habían calmado, Gaara seguía en el hospital, sin recibir visitas como él lo ordeno, únicamente a su hermano Kankuro. Sasuke y Shikamaru seguían visitando el hospital con la esperanza de ser recibidos por su "amigo", pero cada día era solo ir a sentarse en la sala de espera.

-Sigues con la idea de no recibirlos – dijo Kankuro a Gaara que yacía en la cama dándole la espalda.

-No pretendo ser hipócrita, estoy molesto con ellos

-¿No crees que deben de tener una buena razón?

-Lo dudo… - contesto sentando en la cama con las piernas colgado fuera de ella – ellos me dejaron en aquel lugar tirado, cuando desperté estaba solamente Tsunade, restregándome en la cara que ellos se habían marchado

-¿Crees que haya una razón para ello?

-Tal vez

-Bien, y ¿Por qué no se las preguntas?

-NO – y volteo a ver a Kankuro, Gaara estaba molesto, pero más allá de eso, su mirada mostraba decepción - no… no sabría cómo comportarme ante ellos.

-Me estás diciendo que si quieres escuchar su versión.

-Tal vez.

-Bien les diré que pasen.

-¿Qué?... no espera – demasiado tarde Kankuro ya había salido de la habitación – eres un tonto Kankuro.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Gaara se acomodo en su cama y en eso entraron a la habitación Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Gaara… - dijo al verlo Sasuke

-Sasuke… Shikamaru

-Gaara nosotros queríamos pedirte disculpas – dijo Shikamaru – si no hubieras escuchado a Tsunade…

-¿Tsunade?

-Si, ella nos amenazo si hacíamos algo para ayudarte… pero eso no es un pretexto… nosotros debimos pensar en ti primero

-Esa maldita… - Gaara tomo en sus manos las sabanas – no se preocupen, entiendo, si ella tuvo algo que ver, no fue del todo su culpa

-Pero parte de ella si – contesto Sasuke – así que no estaremos bien hasta que nos perdones.

-En ese caso – dijo mirándolos fijamente – estamos a mano – levanto uno de sus brazos hacia ellos, mostrando su puño en señal de saludo – yo igual les insulte antes de desmayarme, creo que también les pido disculpas.

-Tienes razón – dijo Sasuke – eres un maldito – puso su puño junto al de Gaara - aun así somos amigos.

Poniendo su puño junto al de ellos – y seguiremos siéndolo, no dejaremos que Tsunade nos separe.

Los tres bajaron sus brazos y se miraron fijamente, con un ambiente de decisión, parecían más unidos, había pasado una prueba más.

-Y ¿Naruto? – pregunto Gaara algo extrañado

-Esta con Tsunade – contesto Shikamaru – estos días así ha sido, Naruto se levanta temprano y se va al estudio y no regresa hasta la noche.

-Naruto… es un imbécil

-Creía que habíamos puesto eso en claro – dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-Ustedes tienen razón sobre Naruto, aun así es un imbécil, lo que hace no es lo correcto.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo decírtelo – Gaara desvió la mirada hacia la ventana – hay cosas que es mejor que se queden así, además… es algo que solo él puede decirles.

-Gaara, si sabes algo que le esté pasando a Naruto… es mejor que lo digas.

-Nada de eso Sasuke, ese es un problema de el, aunque quisiera decirlo, no puedo.

-¿tan grave es? – pregunto Shikamaru

-Si, lo es.

-Bien, Gaara tenemos un concierto y lo sabes ¿piensas participar?

-Es verdad… el concierto.

-¿Participaras?

-Eso se los diré ese día.

-Entonces no suspenderemos – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa sarcástica – mas te vale estar allí el 24 en la noche.

-Hare lo posible.

Ya por la tarde Sasuke y Shikamaru salieron del hospital, caminaron un poco cuando Sasuke se detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – dijo Shikamaru

-Tengo que ir al estudio de grabación

-¿A qué iras?

-Solo iré.

-Está bien

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el estudio, comenzaba a nevar, aun así seguía caminando. El lugar no estaba lejos del hospital así que fue poco lo que recorrió. Llego al lugar y se quedo fuera observando, decidiéndose a entrar, allí estaba Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos, estaba nervioso, no quería entrar, pero sabía que era necesario, quería quitarse las dudas que Gaara le había causado y dio un paso seguido de otro y entro al fin al estudio, camino hasta el ascensor y subió, presiono el botón del numero 15, el último piso, donde estaba la oficina de ella. Las pocos segundos dentro de aquel pequeño cuarto fueron eternos, el observaba el avance de cada piso al subir y por fin el llego al último piso donde salió lentamente y camino hacia aquella oficina. Aquel piso estaba solo, estaba prohibida la entrada a cualquiera que no fuera ella o cualquiera de los cuatro. Unos sonidos le llamaron la atención, venia de la oficina, se acerco a paso lento y sigiloso, aquellos sonidos, no podía estar equivocado eran una especie de gemidos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y llevo su mano a la perilla de esta, dudo, pero al fin la giro, abrió lentamente la puerta solo para ver algo que el ya temía. Allí estaba Naruto y Tsunade, ambos desnudos, sobre el escritorio, Sasuke se quedo perplejo, mirando por aquella pequeña abertura de la puerta, sus puños se apretaron fuertemente, un gesto se dibujo en su boca, estaba molesto por todo aquello que veía, pero por alguna razón no apartaba la vista de aquello.

Naruto tenia bajo de él el cuerpo desnudo de Tsunade que yacía recostado sobre aquel inmenso escritorio, ella parecía disfrutar el vaivén de sus caderas, cada momento que el entraba y salía de ella, sus gemidos eran estremecedores, cargados de pasión, de gozo. Naruto tenía un rostro duro, parecía no disfrutar aquello, entre sus manos tenia las caderas de Tsunade, sujetándola fuertemente en cada acto. Tsunade estiro su mano buscando la de él, la tomo y la llevo a sus pechos mientras ella dirigía la otra hacia su sexo, tratando de provocarse mas placer. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente sudados, ella con su voluptuoso cuerpo que a pesar de ser mayor aun lo conservaba mejor que el de muchas chicas de la edad de Naruto, él en cambio, tenia un cuerpo delgado, con algunos músculos marcados, no se podía pedir mas de un joven de 20 años. La velocidad del ritmo pareció aumentar, el la tamo fuertemente mientras ella apretaba sus piernas contra el. Y se detuvieron mientras ella se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a él. Ella tomo entre sus manos aquello que el poseía y lo introdujo nuevamente en ella, él la tomo de las caderas, continuando con aquel baile rítmico, nuevamente la velocidad aumento, ella seguía con su sonidos de placer cada vez mas fuertes, y el vaivén de caderas mas y mas rápido. Ella le decía algo a Naruto, pero Sasuke no lograba escucharlos. Un grito de placer final, habían terminado, el dio un paso atrás sentándose en la silla que allí estaba como muda testigo, ella se puso frente a el, y se agacho quedando de rodillas frente a el.

Sasuke no pudo seguir observando, dio pasos atrás hasta chocar con la pared y al hacerlo tiro un cuadro que se encontraba colgado. Estaba lleno de pánico, lo único que pudo hacer es salir corriendo, mientras Tsunade se asomaba fuera de la habitación en busca de ruido producido por el cuadro, pero nada encontró, nuevamente entro, y vio como Naruto ya estaba vistiéndose.

-¿ya te vas?

-Ya me canse de ti – dijo mientras le lanzaba una fría mirada – es difícil verte todo el día sin aburrirse

-Naruto – Tsunade se acerco a el, poniendo sus pechos en el de él – si ya te hubieras cansado, ya no vendrías.

-Sabes muy bien por que lo hago.

-Sasuke… - sonrío – ¿crees que el note tu sacrificio? ¿y si se entera y en lugar de agradecerte te repudia?

-Esas son cosas que tendré que arreglar yo – se dirigió a la puerta – espero que todo esto termine pronto. No sabes cuanto aborrezco tu cuerpo – y salio

-Maldito mocoso – dijo mientras golpeaba el escritorio.

Naruto bajo por el ascensor, se veía cansado y asqueado, sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas y las seco rápidamente al abrirse las puertas. Salio dirigiéndose a la puerta del edificio y al estar frente a esta se detuvo, por alguna razón temía salir, dio un paso mas y la puerta se abrió, miro hacia fuera y se sorprendió al verlo allí, bajo la nieve, se acerco a él, pero Sasuke estaba molesto.

-¡Sasuke! – dijo Naruto regalándole una sonrisa - ¿a que haz venido?

Sasuke cerró fuertemente el puño y lo dejo ir contra el rostro de Naruto, dejando a este tirado en el suelo – Gaara tenía razón, eres un imbécil.

-Sa… Sasuke – Naruto se extraño mucho de aquel golpe, pero al fijar la mirad en el, noto algo que nunca había visto, Sasuke estaba llorando, las lagrimas no corrían por sus mejillas, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de lagrimas que esperaban brotar libremente, lagrimas llenas de coraje y odio.

-¿desde cuando y por que lo haces?

-¿desde cuando que? – Naruto se sabia descubierto, pero el no quería creer que así era - ¿hacer que? … ¿de que hablas Sasuke? – Naruto se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué haces eso con Tsunade?

Ya no había manera de mentir, Sasuke parecía saber la verdad, ¿Cómo mentirle a Sasuke? Lo que le había dicho Tsunade hace unos minutos parecía hacerse realidad, como si ella ya supiera lo que sucedería – Sasuke – bajo la mirada – no tenia otra opción.

-¿opción de que?

-Tsunade me pide que me acueste por ella para que sigas en el grupo.

-¿Qué? – Sasuke se quedo sorprendido ante aquello, un nudo en la garganta pareció formarse, trago saliva con dificultad - ¿y por que no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque… por que… - Naruto comenzó a llorar – no lo se, tenia miedo.

-Eres un idiota, ella no puede sacarme del grupo.

-¿Qué dices? – Naruto miro a Sasuke sorprendió - ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-Mi hermano adquirió recientemente la mayoría de las acciones de la disquera, el dice quien sale y quien se queda. Ella te utilizo

Naruto cayó de rodillas, sus manos taparon su rostro, estaba lleno de vergüenza y comenzó a llorar aun más – lo lamento Sasuke, en verdad lo lamento.

-Naruto – Sasuke se arrodillo junto a él - vamos a casa ¿te parece si yo preparo la cena?

-Sasuke… ¿no estas molesto?

-Tsunade nos ha manipulado a todos.

Sasuke le hizo la parada a un taxi, que los llevo a su departamento, allí Shikamaru los esperaba.

-llegan tarde. ¿estas bien Naruto?

-Si, gracias por preguntar.

Entraron al departamento. Sasuke hizo la cena mientras Naruto tomaba un baño y Shikamaru ponía la mesa. Comieron en silencio. Levantaron todo y se fueron a la sala, nuevamente el silencio reino.

- -una pregunta Naruto – pregunto Sasuke - ¿Gaara lo sabia?

-Si. El… rechazo a Tsunade, es por eso que siempre le dice que era débil y que en su vida no tiene amor, Tsunade odia a la chica que le gusta a Gaara y por eso intento separarlos, tenía amenazada a Temari con sacar del grupo a Gaara. Cuando Gaara la rechazo, vino conmigo. Y lo comparaba en cada cosa, es por eso que él me tenia rencor, tiempo después el se entero de lo mío con Tsunade

-Es por eso Gaara te detesta, las comparaciones eran grandes.

-Conmigo desquitaba la ira de no poder tener a Gaara. Yo lo sabia, pero… siempre lo hice por Sasuke

-Eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Por qué sacrificarte por mí?

-Bien chicos – dijo Shikamaru levantándose del sofá – es hora de irme a dormir, mañana tengo que ir al hospital.

-Esta bien – respondieron al mismo tiempo y Shikamaru se fue y se metió a su cuarto.

-Bien, ¿me responderás?

Naruto se sonrojo totalmente – por que… no quería estar lejos de quien quiero.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Es que… tu… tu me – Naruto bajo la voz, estaba apenado – tu… tu me…

-Sabes Naruto – interrumpió Sasuke mientras Naruto lo veía sorprendido, pues el rostro de Sasuke parecía mas blando que de costumbre – cuando vi aquello, sentí un coraje inmenso recorrer todo mi cuerpo – sonrío – sentí celos…

-¿celos?

-No soporte verte en los brazos de esa mujer.

-Sas… Sasuke…tu

-Naruto… tu… me gustas.

-Sasuke

-Y se que yo también te gusto a ti – se levanto del sofá – es por eso que te pido… que no vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez como esa.

-No… no se que decir

-Solo dime que si.

-Está bien te lo prometo.

"_Hey, ahora que ya lo sabes_

_No me esquives más_

_Hey, ahora que lo sabemos_

_Mirémonos mas a los ojos_

_Hey, ahora que nada es secreto_

_Quiero estar por siempre junto a ti_

_Ahora que estamos juntos_

_Sin mentiras_

_Sin intermediarios_

_Demostremos ese amor_

_Yo se que te gusto_

_Tú me sabes que me gustas_

_Empecemos pues_

_Una nueva historia_

_Hey, ahora que lo sabes_

_No me esquives más_

_Hey, ahora que lo sabemos_

_Mirémonos más a los ojos_

_Hey, ahora que nada es secreto _

_Quiero estar por siempre junto a ti…_

_Vamos pues_

_Comencemos nuestras vidas juntas_

_Quiero estar por siempre junto a ti_

_Y tú quieres estar por siempre junto a mi_

_Demostremos este amor_

_De una forma sin igual_

_Demostremos este amor_

_Con un sinfín de caricias_

_Porque hoy sabemos_

_Que nuestro destino_

_Es estar por siempre juntos…"_

Paso el tiempo, ya por fin había llegado el 24 de diciembre, el día del concierto.

Era como todos estadio lleno, chicas y chicos estaban listos para disfrutar de sus ídolos. La noche se opaco con las miles de luces que adornaban cada espacio del escenario, y como en otros mas, las luces se apagaron, la guitarra comenzó a demostrar su ritmo y una luz se encendió, el rubio guitarrista hacia de las suyas con su talento inusual y la luz y el sonido de la guitarra se desvaneció dando entrada a un sonido más fuerte, más poderoso, otra luz se encendió iluminando a Sasuke que con un tono duro hizo que su bajo demostrara su poderío, nuevamente la luz y el sonido se apagaron, se comenzaron a escuchar los platillo titilar junto a otros sonidos más fuertes la luz se encendió sobre Shikamaru y su batería que aceleraron el ritmo y la luz en el escenario se presento, dando cabida al sonido de los instrumentos conjugados en un ritmo único, y nuevamente y al mismo instante el silencio y la oscuridad cubrió por completo el estadio, y de pronto:

"_por favor_

_Sabes bien que no te quiero perder_

_Eres para mi_

_La luz que ilumina mi camino_

_Perdóname si te falle_

_Perdóname si te hice llorar_

_Por favor_

_Quiero que me digas_

_Como demostrarte mi amor_

_No quiero estar mas lejos de ti_

_Perdóname_

_Si una vez te hice llorar_

_Perdóname_

_Si en el corto tiempo_

_Yo te falle…"_

Era el, sin duda era Gaara, pero la oscuridad seguía, nadie sabía de dónde provenía aquella canción.

"…_Desde aquel día que te vi _

_Sentada frente a mí_

_Escuchándome cantar_

_Quede impregnado de tu calor_

_De tu ser_

_De tu amor…"_

Y la luz en las gradas se encendió, allí estaba aquel pelirrojo de ojos color esmeralda, cantando ante muchos, pero dirigiéndose solo a una, bajo por las escaleras con rumbo al escenario y al ver hacia arriba se quedo sorprendido no quito la mirada del escenario.

-HINATA – dijo él en voz baja, pero aun así todos escucharon aquel nombre.

-Gaara – dijo ella con un micrófono en mano – vengo a decirte que, al igual que tu, yo ya no puedo vivir lejos de ti, que me robaste el corazón… TE AMO GAARA.

El grito enloquecido de todos, encendió el lugar, ella sonreía y él, el también, a coro todos comenzaron a gritar - ¡BESO, BESO, BESO! – Gaara se subió al escenario y se para junto a ella, la tomo de la mejilla acercándose lentamente a su rostro, frente con frente.

-TE AMO HINATA

-Y YO A TI.

Un beso le siguió a esa declaración y todos gritaban emocionados, aprobando aquella relación.

Después de esto ella se dirigió a su asiento que estaba frente al escenario, allí estaban sus amigas incluida Temari.

El concierto fue único, acompañado de nieve, pues una hora después comenzó a caer la blanca lluvia lenta.

El concierto termino, el lugar quedo solo, se sentía en el escenario una gran vibra de emoción y allí entre las gradas, estaban dos hombres sentados.

-¿crees que me acepten?

-La era de Tsunade termino.

-Itachi, ¿Por qué razón decidiste comprar la disquera?

-porque… querido Jiraiya… mi hermano y sus amigos merecen algo mejor.

-Tienes razón – sonrió – se sorprenderán al verme.

[[[[[[[[[[ O . O ]]]]]]]]]]]]

Esta capitulo esta bastante diferente a los anteriores, espero les haya gustado, y pues esperen el próximo cap. Muchas gracias por sus review…. Pueden observar que ahora los capítulos son mas largos

Hasta la próxima vez.


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER ON_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_UNA NAVIDAD DIFERNTE_

_-_

"_ahora que estas aquí_

_Soy capaz de todo_

_De volar si fuera posible_

_Mi vida ya no es oscuridad_

_Ya las tinieblas se han ido_

_Ahora todo es paz_

_Todo es paz y tranquilidad_

_Porque__ ahora sin ti_

_Nada más puedo hacer_

_Sé__ que ahora a tu lado_

_Podre romper cualquier barrera_

_Pues tu fuerza me ayuda a luchar…"_

La mañana de navidad fue fría, las calles estaban tranquilas y cubiertas de nieve daban ese aspecto de tranquilidad. Los chicos la noche pasada habían tenido un concierto exitoso, en su departamento aun dormían todos en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Gaara que por un tiempo se quedaría en casa de su hermano Kankuro.

En la habitación de Shikamaru el estaba totalmente cubierto por sus cobijas, en el reloj que estaba junto a la cama marcaban las 12 del día pasadas, y el celular que estaba allí junto comenzó a danzar lentamente y después un ritmo de música le acompaño, en la cama solo se veía un movimiento, tratando de cubrirse mas aun, pero insistían en el celular que le contestaran, de entre las sabanas salió un brazo que tomo el celular y lo llevo hacia adentro.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – dijo Shikamaru con un tono adormilado

-Necesito que vengan ahora mismo – dijo la voz tras del teléfono.

-¿ahora?

-Así es, necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Pero hoy es nuestro día libre.

-Les daré una semana libre, pero necesito que vengan ahora.

-Está bien, les diré a los demás – y la llamada se corto – por nada, es un placer ser tu mensajero.

Shikamaru salió de la cama, su pelo estaba totalmente desaliñado, lo traía suelto como pocas veces se le solía ver, se dirigió hacia la sala quedando pasmado al ver aquel tiradero por todos lados – _fue una buena noche_ – pensó el – _será algo pesado y aburrido recoger todo eso_ – el estaba dispuesto a no hacer nada de limpieza, al estar al centro de la sala grito a todos - ¡Vamos, levántense, Itachi nos quiere ahora mismo en el estudio!

Minutos después, salió Sasuke de su habitación, recién se levantaba - ¿mi hermano está loco o que es lo que le sucede?

-Parece que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

-Ese maldito.

-¿Y Naruto?

Sasuke al escuchar esto se sonrojo totalmente.

-Parece que aun no se levanta – dijo Shikamaru – lo levantare.

-No – dijo Sasuke inmediatamente.

-Pero él tiene que ir también.

-Yo lo levanto, tu ve a bañarte.

-Está bien – y se retiro directamente al baño rascándose la cabeza.

Sasuke fue a la habitación contigua y entro – ¡Hey Naruto! Es hora de despertarse

-Aun tengo sueño – respondió una voz entre las sabanas de la cama – dame una hora más.

-Naruto.

Naruto se destapo y vio a Sasuke - ¿por qué tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano?

-Itachi nos quiere el estudio ahora mismo.

-Ya veo, aun así, déjame dormir un rato mas.

-Naruto no voy a ir hasta tu cama a levantarte.

Naruto se hundió mas entre sus sabanas – 5 minutos – dijo.

-¡Naruto! – Sasuke fue a la cama y lo destapo, quedando sus rostros demasiado cercanos.

-Sa… Sasuke - dijo el rubio ruborizándose.

-Es hora de que te levantes – Sasuke igual estaba totalmente sonrojado, no esperaba quedar en esa situación – vamos

-Está bien

-Bien – y le beso, Sasuke le dio un pequeño beso a Naruto en la mejilla y después le sonrió – venga, a levantarse.

Al poco tiempo los tres ya estaban listos y se marcharon, subieron a un automóvil que Sasuke manejaba. Al llegar entraron al edificio dirigiéndose rápidamente a la sala de juntas, al entrar notaron que allí estaba Tsunade, Sasuke frunció el seño al verla mientras Naruto bajaba la mirada y Shikamaru la veía retadoramente. Al igual que Tsunade allí estaba Itachi, luciendo como un ejecutivo de renombre.

-¿Dónde está Gaara? – pregunto Itachi

-¿Gaara? – respondió Sasuke – no le mandaste a llamar, el no paso la noche en casa con nosotros.

-¿Dónde diablos la paso?

-En casa de su hermano.

-Bien llámenle, no podemos empezar sin el.

Sasuke saco su celular marcando un número, espero a que le contestaran, nadie lo hizo, nuevamente volvió a intentarlo y al fin alguien respondió - ¿Gaara?

-Soy Kankuro – respondieron al otro lado.

-¿Kankuro? Espero estés bien ¿me podrías pasar a Gaara?

-Lo siento Sasuke, el no está ahora apto para responder.

-Es urgente, estamos en una junta en el estudio.

-Gaara esta nuevamente internado.

-¿Qué? – Sasuke quedo anonadado cuando escucho aquello – ¿el está bien? – todos voltearon a verlo.

-Si no te preocupes, hoy mismo saldrá, solo volvió a sentirse mal, pero está bien.

-Bien, dile que esperamos que se recupere y después vamos a visitarlo.

-Si está bien

-Bien, adiós.

Todos veían a Sasuke esperando una respuesta de aquello que habían oído.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Gaara…. Esta nuevamente en el hospital.

-¿Qué? – todos a coro respondieron, mientras Tsunade mostraba una cara de satisfacción inmediata.

-Creo que así si podemos comenzar – dijo Itachi.

En la sala todos se sentaron a la mesa, viéndose las caras, y frente a ellos se puso Itachi.

-Hoy, es un día de buenas y malas noticias. Chicos, ya es momento de que se relajen a partir de hoy, tu Tsunade, ya no estás al frente de este grupo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – refuto Tsunade.

-Hoy dejas de ser la manager del grupo, tan sencillo como eso.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-Si puedo, las clausulas del contrato que tu firmaste así lo dicen. Yo soy quien te pago, no ellos, así que… - Itachi sonrió sarcásticamente – hoy estas despedidas.

-Eres un maldito.

-Espero a que te retires de la sala.

-Si solo me ibas a decir esto, no era necesario que me mandaras llamar, solo me haces perder el tiempo.

-Tsunade, es muy divertido hacerte enfadar, siempre me a agradado eso.

-Itachi – dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta – esto no se quedara así y lo sabes – cuando ella dirigió su mano para abrir la puerta, alguien ya lo había hecho, Tsunade se sorprendió al verlo, tal vez porque era la última persona que se imaginaria ver – Jiraiya

-Tsunade.

-¿Jiraiya? – contestaron los tres integrantes del grupo.

-Hola chicos – dijo Jiraiya mientras les sonreía.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla.

-El será su manager de ahora en adelante – dijo Itachi.

-¿el? – contestaron todos

-Así es, bienvenido Jiraiya.

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal notica, Tsunade en cambio estaba molesta pero a la vez estaba feliz por alguna razón. Se fue del edificio sin decir más.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Gaara estaba siendo dado de alta, ya se estaba cambiando de ropa, junto a él estaba su hermano que de alguna manera parecía molesto, tal vez porque Gaara no se cuido lo suficiente y arriesgo su salud por una noche de concierto.

-¿aun sigues molesto? – pregunto Gaara con un poco de dificultad

-Eres un tonto Gaara.

-Lo se

-No puedo creer que te hayas escapado al concierto

-Algo… algo me decía que tenía que ir.

-Idiota.

-¿Temari está bien?

-Ella esta apenada contigo

-quisiera saber por qué lo hizo

-será mejor dejar así las cosas

-tienes razón

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del hospital, Kankuro se detuvo en la recepción mientras Gaara ya caminaba hacia afuera, pero al levantar la mirada algo lo detuvo, sonrió, su mirada se ilumino

-Hinata.

-Gaara – dijo ella, que después se lanzo sobre el abrazándolo fuertemente - ¿estás bien?

-Mi pequeña – dijo mientras respondía el abrazo – ya estoy mejor – le susurro al oído – ahora que estas aquí estoy mejor.

-¿enserio? – dijo ella separándose de el.

El la vio y su mirada cambio - ¿Por qué lloras?

-De felicidad

-No me gusta que llores, no quiero que lo hagas – seco sus lagrimas con su mano.

-Gaara – nuevamente se acurruco en su pecho.

-Tranquila – el acariciaba el cabello de ella con una mano mientras con la otra la tenia abrazada.

-Vamos tortolos, es hora de ir a casa - dijo Kankuro pasando al lado de ellos – ¿iras con nosotros?

Hinata al escucharlo se separo inmediatamente estaba totalmente sonrojada – si… si…si no es mucha molestia – ella jugueteaba con sus dedos a la altura de su pecho – me gustaría estar un rato mas con él.

-No te apures, no creo que Gaara descanse, es más terco que nada.

-Kankuro

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mejor cállate.

Afuera la temperatura había bajado, los encargados del tiempo habían pronosticado una tormenta, los tres se dirigían al estacionamiento.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido con este clima, no era necesario.

-El amor hace cometer locuras a veces.

-Ella tiene razón.

Al fin llegaron al automóvil, subieron y partieron entre la nieve que ya comenzaba a caer. El viaje fue silencioso, Hinata y Gaara estaban apenados por Kankuro, era difícil demostrarse amor frente a él, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho frente a cientos. Llegaron a una casa donde los tres bajaron rápidamente pues la nieve ya caía más rápido. Ya dentro se quitaron los abrigos que traían.

-Preparare un chocolate caliente o te – Kankuro se dirigió a la cocina – ¿o quieren café?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Hinata?

-El chocolate está bien, gracias.

-Bien, entonces será chocolate – el comenzó a sacar ingredientes y encendió la estufa –deberías de ofrecerle a la señorita sentarse, no creo que este muy cómoda allí parada.

-Es verdad, lo siento Hinata, vamos a la sala.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá, juntos y encendieron la televisión, mientras Kankuro preparaba una pequeña merienda.

-¿en verdad estas bien?

-Sí, sé que no me escucho bien, pero lo estoy.

-Te quiero mucho Gaara.

-Bien aquí tienen los dos – Kankuro dejo en una pequeña mesa del centro que estaba allí dos vasos con la bebida caliente – yo iré al estudio, tengo cosas del trabajo que deje pendientes.

-Está bien hermano.

-No dejes que se aproveche de ti – le dijo a Hinata mientras le lazaba una mirada seria.

-¿Qué? – ella se sonrojo totalmente – pero que dice

-Kankuro deja de decir esas tonterías – Gaara también se había sonrojado – no es bueno que juegues con eso.

-Está bien, ya me voy – el joven castaño se fue por un pasillo, hasta llegar a una habitación a la cual entro.

-Lo… lamento – Gaara estaba realmente apenado, pero se sonrojo mas al voltear a ver a Hinata, con sus mejillas ruborizadas ligeramente.

-No… te… no te… preocupes – ella jugueteaba con sus dedos cada vez que se encontraba en ese estado, era algo que a Gaara le gustaba, eso demostraba inocencia para el.

-Hinata.

-¿Si?

-Gracias, por estar aquí

-No me des las gracias, después de todo… no te estoy haciendo ningún favor – ella se ruborizo aun mas – estoy aquí porque siento que me estoy enamorando de ti y que esto no es solo cariño.

El se acerco a ella y le beso en la mejilla – eres tan – él la observaba, como observando un milagro recién ocurrido – hermosa, me encanta tu mirada, tus ojos, llenos de pureza.

-No sé qué decir – dijo ella en una voz suave y esquivando la mirada.

-No es necesario que digas nada, con esto es suficiente – con su mano tomo barbilla de ella y la acerco lentamente hasta el, dándole un beso tierno, dulce y suave, ella respondió de igual manera

-Gaara – susurro ella entre sus labios – me gustan tus besos.

-Te amo Hinata.

Un ruido detrás de ellos los separo inmediatamente, era Kankuro que salía de aquel estudio.

-Gaara – dijo su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo que con Temari, la luz de sus departamento se fue y no quiere estar sola

-¿Piensas salir con el clima así?

-No tengo otra opción, no se te valla ocurrir salir, no estás para exponerte a esos climas – volteo a ver a Hinata – espero que lo cuides, no creo que esta noche vallas a tu casa, dormirás en la habitación de Gaara, y que el duerma en la mía.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Hinata, el sería incapaz de aprovecharse de ti, es un maldito, pero no un canalla. Bien, me voy, se cuidan.

Kankuro salió de la casa, mientras los dos quedaron parados en medio de la sala, se escucho fuera la motocicleta arrancar y después como el sonido estruendoso de esta se alejaba rápidamente. Allí estaban ahora los dos, solos, un plan que ninguna había hecho pero que el destino les había preparado.

-Es verdad – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio – ten – de su bolso saco una bolsa adornada a manera de regalo - ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Hinata – él le sonrió amablemente – no te hubieras molestado – tomo el regalo y lo abrió, saco una especie de bufanda roja y nuevamente sonrió – ¿cómo sabias que me hacía falta?

-Te había visto con chaquetas y abrigos, pero es raro verte con bufandas, al menos no en las revistas y en la televisión, sus mejillas no dejaban ese color carmín,

-Muchas gracias – y se acerco a ella, besándola nuevamente, cada vez sus cuerpos se acercaron mas, se abrazaron, ella seguía ruborizada y comenzó a temblar - ¿Por qué tiemblas?

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Te amo Hinata – para el resulto difícil dejar de besarla, sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura de ella y una de sus manos poco a poco subió por el pecho de Hinata, ella respondió con un pequeño estremecimiento, su rubor se incremento, el sintió su temor en los labios – no te preocupes, todo estará bien – y le quito el sweater que ella llevaba puesto, dejándola solamente en una pequeña blusa de un pronunciado escote, el, la dejo de besar y la miro detenidamente a los ojos, para después tomarla entre sus brazos y la cargo, llevándola a la planta alta hasta entrar a una de las habitaciones, allí la bajo lentamente quedando ambos parados al lado de la cama, el comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras le desabotonaba la blusa y poco la bajaba de entre sus cuerpo, el quedo fascinado ante el hermoso cuerpo de ella, ella por su parte tenía sus manos en el pecho de el y las tomo y con su ayuda retiro su playera – ¿tienes miedo? - pregunto el suavemente, ella negó con la cabeza. Gaara la recostó en la cama y desabrocho el pantalón de ella, la dejo solamente en ropa interior y el igual se quito su pantalón, el frio era bastante ya por la noche, el se recostó sobre ella, besándola lentamente, ella lo abrazo mientras respondía a cada uno de sus besos para después pasar a su cuello, ella no dejaba de estremecerse, sentía algo más, algo que no podía explicar, era unas sensación nueva y el beso su pecho, tocando suavemente sus senos vírgenes, y bajo hasta su vientre y se detuvo y nuevamente la vio a los ojos y la beso en la boca – creo que no es el momento.

-Gaara.

-Nunca haría algo que no quisieras

-Nunca dije que no quisiera

-Necesitamos más tiempo – se acostó al lado de ella, ella se volteo hacia la ventana y el la abrazo y la beso en la oreja y en cuello – lo siento

-Tienes razón, esto comenzó a ir demasiado rápido

-Te amo Hinata, y por ahora me conformo en estar contigo de esta manera, dormir juntos así, es agradable.

Ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazados, compartiendo sus sueños, en una noche de navidad.

"_eres necesario estar así_

_Para demostrarnos nuestro amor_

_Tu cuerpo junto al mío_

_Tu respiración sobre la mía_

_Ese hermoso cuerpo que me cautiva_

_Oh amor, _

_Eres tan divina_

_Quisiera tenerte eternamente entre mis brazos_

_Y besarte sin parar_

_Hasta perder el aliento_

_Oh amor_

_Como quisiera que esto _

_Nunca terminara…"_

La tormenta había decidido no para esa noche, su fuerza era cada vez mayor. En el departamento de los chicos todo estaba tranquilo, en la sala se encontraba Naruto viendo la televisión mientras Sasuke estaba cocinando la cena, él sabía que no sería algo grande puesto que no era gran cocinero, era solo que Shikamaru no estaba allí en ese momento y parecía que no llegaría.

-Sasuke

-¿Qué quiere Naruto?

-Tengo hambre.

-Deberías de hacerte tu mismo la cena.

-Sabes que soy pésimo, aun mas que tu

-No era necesario que dijeras eso

-Perdón.

Sasuke comenzó a servir los platos y llevarlos a la mesa, Naruto se dirigió hacia el y le abrazo.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Naruto tenía la mirada triste – tenía demasiado tiempo sin pasar una navidad así.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Las últimas dos habían estado llenas de tensión, ahora me siento feliz.

-Naruto – Sasuke lo separo de él y lo miro fijamente – ahora que yo esté aquí para ti las cosas malas dejaran de existir – Sasuke se veía totalmente decidido.

-Sasuke – Naruto dio un paso atrás, tropezando con la silla y cayendo en ese momento Sasuke estiro su mano y los dos quedaron en el suelo, Sasuke sobre Naruto.

-Naruto, no solo me gustas… también te amo – dicho esto Sasuke lo beso, un beso lleno de pasión que Naruto no dudo en responder.

-Sasuke ¿podemos…

-Aquí está bien – interrumpió.

-Me gustaría que fuera en la cama.

Sasuke no supo que decir, solo lo observo.

Naruto tenía nuevamente esa mirada llena de tristeza – estoy arto de hacerlo en este tipo de escenarios.

-Naruto – Sasuke trago saliva – lo lamento – y se levanto rápidamente.

-¿estás molesto?

-No, no nada de eso… es solo que…

Naruto se acerco a el y lo beso – también yo te amo – y lo llevo hasta la habitación donde al entrar ambos se ayudaron a desvestirse entre besos y caricias, estaban ansiosos, habían esperado demasiado para ese momento.

Sasuke besaba a Naruto desesperadamente cuando se detuvo y lo miro – este debe de ser más lento – y lo beso nuevamente, esta vez con más calma, con más tranquilidad, los besos comenzaron a ir más abajo, la mano de Sasuke estaba en el miembro de el – te demostrare lo que es el amor de esta manera – Sasuke comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, Naruto estaba feliz, sentía el placer que no había sentido antes, sentía en cada parte de su cuerpo esa sensación de erotismo, sus sentidos comenzaron a chocar, era un sinfín de sensaciones que iban y venían, Sasuke parecía hacer su deber bien, y más que eso, lo hacía con verdadero amor, Sasuke fue hasta donde la boca de Naruto y lo beso – estoy listo ¿tu lo estás? – Naruto asintió con la cabeza, y Sasuke toma las piernas de Naruto, acomodándose para hacerse uno, ambos gimieron de dolor pero a la vez de placer, Sasuke tenía en sus manos las caderas de Naruto que fuertemente atraía hacia él, en un vaivén, ambos estaban excitados, Naruto pedía más, y Sasuke le complacía ambos se veían a la cara sonriendo el uno del otro – Naruto yo…

-Hazlo – respondió Naruto

-Está bien – Sasuke comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, su pecho comenzó a tomar un color rojizo, iba a terminar pronto – Naruto – un grito, Sasuke había terminado dentro de Naruto – ahora es tu turno – tomo entre sus manos el Naruto y lo introdujo en el, nuevamente los gemidos se escucharon. Ahora era Naruto quien llevaba el ritmo, sus manos estaban en el pene de Sasuke, lo acariciaba lentamente, mientras el suyo yacía dentro de su amado. El ritmo comenzó a acelerarse nuevamente, pero parecía que Naruto aun no quería terminar, sentía que podía seguir así un rato mas – Naruto, hazlo más rápido.

-Sasuke, te amo – Naruto comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, y su mano hacia lo mismo, cuando en ese momento, ambos terminaron en un grito de placer que cubrió el departamento enteramente. Sasuke quedo recostado sobre el pecho de Naruto, ambos estaban exhaustos, sudaban, respiraban rápidamente llenos de satisfacción, Naruto abrazo Sasuke. Cerraron los ojos y los dos quedaron dormidos, uno sobre otro.

Esa noche de navidad estuvo cargada de pasión, solo la nieve allí afuera fue testigo y cómplice de lo sucedido, parecía que todo el universo había conspirado para que el amor se demostrara esa noche.

"_es necesario tenerte entre mis brazos,_

_Sentirte parte de mí_

_Sentirme parte de ti_

_Oh amor_

_Como adoro tu alma_

_Que invita a desnudarme_

_Y ser inmune ante ti_

_Oh amor_

_Como adoro ese tú aroma_

_Que junto al mío se convine_

_Y me hace sentir aun más_

_Ahora que somos uno_

_No sé que mas decir_

_Ahora que estamos unidos_

_No habrá nada que nos separe jamás"_

[[[[[[[[ O . O ]]]]]]]]]

Quiero pedir disculpas si de alguna manera me estoy propasando, es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera, y hasta yo estoy apenada.

Espero les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMER ON_

-

-

-

VISITA INESPERADA

**- **

**-**

"_Esta es la ultima canción_

_Que quiero yo cantar_

_Es una canción de amor_

_O es una canción de desamor_

_Estar a tu lado fue maravilloso_

_Ahora hay quien se apodera de tu atención_

_Y no soy precisamente yo_

_Esta es una canción de amo_

_Dedicada a ti_

_Por el tiempo que pase junto a ti_

_Esta es una canción de desamor_

_Por la despedida que hoy _

_Nos dimos al amanecer_

_Estabas hay con el_

_Estaban mis recuerdos a la vez_

_El te besaba realmente_

_Y yo besaba aquel dulce recuerdo tuyo_

_Esta es mi canción de despedida_

_Ya nunca más se escuchara_

_Hoy mi corazón_

_Se quedo solo_

_Pues esta contigo_

_Guardado en un rincón…"_

-quiero que vengas conmigo – los dos aun estaban recostados en la cama, los dos abrazados.

-¿contigo? – dijo la chica de los hermosos ojos blanquiazules – ¿A dónde?

-Tengo que ir a Inglaterra.

-¿a que iras? – pregunto ella con una cara que se lleno de tristeza al momento – iras tu solo.

-Una televisora quiere entrevistarnos, pero Itachi cree que con que valla yo es suficiente, pero no quiero ir solo, es por eso que quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Tendría que hablar con mi padre – Hinata se sentó en la cama, abandonando la protección que tenia entre aquellos brazos - no creo que me deje.

-Entonces te raptare – Gaara la siguióhasta estrecharla nuevamente entre sus pecho – no quiero estar lejos de ti ni un segundo mas.

Hinata se sonrojo – roguemos por que mi padre sea benevolente.

Fuera, la nieve había cubierto toda la ciudad, los carros transitaban lentamente, derritiendo la blanca alfombra que la naturaleza les había regalado, el cielo aun seguía escondido detrás de las espesas nubes, había poco viento, ya era medio día pero eso parecía no importarle a muchos que aun seguían bajo el cobijo de sus hogares.

Gaara y Hinata habían decidido salir de la casa, para desayunar, el por razones de salud portaba ropa bastante abrigadora e inclusive llevaba puesta la bufanda que ella le había obsequiado, ella llevaba puesta una chaqueta de algodón de el, que le quedaba algo grande, pero era lo suficientemente buena para cubrirla del frió. Se dirigieron a un restaurante en un automóvil rojo brillante con líneas blancas al centro que lo hacia lucir deportivo, aquel auto era similar a Gaara, imponían y el auto aun mas portando aquella insignia del caballo trotando a toda velocidad, Hinata estaba sorprendida por aquella belleza de vehiculo, se sentía algo incomoda estar sobre el.

-¿es tuyo?

-Si, es lo que compre con mi primer sueldo, solo que mi hermano lo cuida aquí en su casa.

-Es muy lindo.

-No mas que tu – le tomo la mano – nada se compara contigo, nada es como tu

Nuevamente ella sonrojo, a el parecía gustarle ver aquellas mejillas rosada, llenas de timidez, de ternura y de inocencia, por fin llegaron a un restaurante. Ambos bajaron del auto que quedo aparcado solo unos cuantos metros del establecimiento.

Cuando ambos terminaron de comer, Gaara no quitaba su mirada de encima e Hinata, ella se empezaba a incomodar, se notaba pues su mirada se dirigía hacia cualquier lado menos hacia el.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – pregunto el.

-¿Por qué… por que me ves de esa manera?

-Estaba recordando la noche de ayer

Esas rojas mejillas aparecieron nuevamente – la… noche.

-sabes, te veías hermosa.

-Gaara yo… - estaba paralizada por aquellas palabras.

-También debo de decir que tienes el busto bastante grande.

Ese comentario hizo que ella se sonrojara por completo, rápidamente llevo a sus brazos hacia su pecho, tratando de que con un abrazo propio el no imaginara sus pechos como aquella noche – no digas eso.

-es la verdad – y sonrió – te van bien, eres perfecta.

Pasó algún tiempo, el último día del año había llegado, Hinata había invitado ese día a Gaara a pasar el día, para celebrar juntos. Ella había preparado con esmero la cena. Ya en la noche llegaron sus amigas y por su puesto los chicos del grupo, pero con ellos no venia Gaara, parecía que había decidido llegar mas tarde.

-espero que la cena este buenísima como tu sabes cocinar – dijo la rubia que estaba junto a Shikamaru

-lo estará Temari no te preocupes – contesto Hinata con una ligera sonrisa

-¿en verdad cocinas bien? – pregunto Sasuke.

-Eso creo yo, nunca me han dicho que lo hago mal.

-Yo digo que si cocina bien – interrumpió Naruto – y mas por que cocina para alguien especial.

-Naruto – ella se sonrojo.

-Naruto, siempre sabes decir cosas como esa sin pensarlas.

-Debe de ser así – la joven pelirrosada entro en la platica – después de todo Hinata se enamoro completamente de Gaara.

-Si tienes razón – dijo Ino haciendo segunda – nunca te habíamos visto así Hinata.

-Chicas, ya no digan cosas así, hacen que me apene.

Las risas dentro de la casa eran constantes, se la estaban pasando bien todos allí dentro. Desde fuera Gaara estaba observando, en sus manos estaba un ramo de flores, un ramo que parecía arco iris por la cantidad de colores que portaba. Se decido a ir hacia la casa. El timbre de la casa sonó y ella fue a abrir, Gaara estaba parado en la primer puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios, los demás la siguieron al ver su cara de sorpresa, luego observaron como aquel la abrazo y la besos inesperadamente, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, todos quedaron en silencio, y en la puerta de la entrada un ramo de flores caía al piso, el también había visto, como aquel chico de pelo negro que llego antes que el besaba a su novia de una manera diferente a la de un amigo, Gaara quedo anonadado al ver aquella escena, nunca pensó que aquel que había decidido entrar antes que el haría semejante acto frente a sus ojos, nadie había visto a Gaara aun, las miradas y la atención estaban sobre aquel chico.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-De ahora en adelante tu y yo, estamos comprometidos, son ordenes de tu padre.

Un coche rechino sus llantas allá afuera, ella conocía aquel ruido y corrió hacia la calle, solo alcanzo ver aquel destello rojo del auto en el que ella había viajado anteriormente.

_-el nos vio… el lo vio y escucho todo_ – los ojos de ella se llenaron totalmente de lagrimas, sus corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente de dolor, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas – _no puede estar pasando esto_… ¡Gaara! – su mirada se dirigió al suelo y encontró aquellas flores que sabia eran para ella, las tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar fuertemente, tirándose al suelo de rodillas, sus amigas fueron rápidamente hacia ella, mientras los chicos no sabían que decir y aquel chico con los mismos ojos de Hinata portaba una sonrisa irónica y llena de triunfo.

"_No quise creer _

_Que esto sucedería_

_Siempre pensé que nuestro amor _

_Por fin seria infinito_

_Ahora no se que hacer _

_Con todo este amor acumulado_

_Sentí la rabia al verte entre sus brazos_

_Sentí el dolor al ver que te perdía_

_Sentí mi mundo hundirse poco a poco_

_Sentí que moría_

_No te reclamare_

_Es tu decisión_

_Pero _

_¿Por qué me dejaste creer?_

_No me respondas_

_Tus razones tendrás…" _

Este capitulo 9 fue realmente corto, esto debido a que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir y por la razón de que ya no recibo reviews, aun as gracias a los que me leen sin dejar comentarios, espero les guste este capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER ON._

_._

_._

_._

_CAPITULO 10: __**HUIDA**_

.

.

.

Me gustaba, definitivamente la amaba, pero... ¿Como fue capaz de hacerme eso? Me sentía perdido, sin vida. Esa misma noche decidí salir del país sin avisar a nadie ni a donde iba. Me marche, tal vez por que no quería saber lo que pasaría después, o talvez por que ya estaba cansado de todo aquello. Tome lo poco de ropa que mis nervios y frustración me lo permitieron, una maleta muy pequeña para las que suelo usar comúnmente, no había problema nadie lo notaria.

Al llegar al aeropuerto me quede parado frente aquella persiana que anunciaba los arribos y los salidas, ¿Londres, Alemania, Estados Unidos?... no sabia a donde partir, mis sentimientos podían escoger en ese momento el lugar menos pensado, pero tenia que calmarme, demasiado tarde, no pude simplemente no llorar, las lagrimas anhelaban brotar cual fuga en una tubería, pero... tenia miedo... tenia miedo de que los demás vieran eso, tenia miedo de en verdad sentirme solo en aquella multitud.

Decidí al fin tomar el avión, mi destino... LONDRES, ¿Por que no? Un lugar tranquilo perfecto para mi.

_¿Por que huyes?... _Me pregunte infinidad de veces mientras abordaba mi avión… _¿Por que alejarte? ¿Cual seria la diferencia? estas solo después de todo_.

Un vuelo largo me esperaba, nadie me reconoció en el avión, llevaba una boina puesta y una chaqueta negra, ¿Lentes? Por supuesto, no quería que nadie viera mis ojos encharcados totalmente.

Decidí recargar mi cabeza en el asiento, poco a poco vinieron imágenes de ella a mi cabeza... _demonios solo quiero olvidarla_... mentira... _jamás quiero olvidarla_... aun recuerdo sus suave piel, aquella que logre probar hace solo algunos días... su cuerpo, que delicia de figura… _ella tan hermosa…_ _ella tan sensible_... sus ojos, esa mirada llena de inocencia... _como amo esa mirada_... trate de no llamar la atención, trate de sollozar en silencio, pero alguien ya había notado mi estado.

-¿Que es lo que te sucede? - pregunto una voz a mi lado, era una chica, sin duda - ¿Te encuentras bien?

No dude, voltee hacia donde estaba ella, mi sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrarme con aquellos ojos, no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, no entendía absolutamente nada - e... - apenas lograba empezar la primer palabra - estoy bien - dije finalmente - muchas gracias por preguntar - aun estaba perdido en aquella mirada.

-No parece que lo estés - esa voz, definitivamente no era ella, _pero esos ojos_, esos ojos eran idénticos... _tan hermosos_ - Mi nombre es Hanabi ¿Como te llamas tu?

-Ga... Gaara - tartamudeaba, yo estaba tartamudeando, _estaba nervioso_, al menos eso creía - mu...mucho... gusto.

-Te me haces conocido de alguna parte ¿Por que no te quitas esos lentes? - su mano se dirigió hacia mi, retiro mis lentes y al verla directo a los ojos, ella me sonrió... _una tierna sonrisa, su sonrisa_... no puedo decir que era idéntica, pero tenia el mismo toque, tal vez eran esos ojos al fin de cuentas - Estuviste llorando, de eso no hay duda.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no - la confianza había llegado, por fin logre decir una frase sin tropezar - Y ¿A donde vas? - estupida pregunta.

-Decidí tomar unas vacaciones en Londres, mis padres y mi hermana están en la ciudad al igual que un primo - hablaba demasiado, no, no era ella, por un momento me perdí en esa loca idea, pero no, por fin comprendí que ella se había quedado en aquella puerta... _tan hermosa_... besándose con ese sujeto... _sus lindos labios, sus carnosos labios, tocaron a otro_... - No tenia muchas ganas de pasar el tiempo con ellos, es aburrido estar con mi hermana... ella es demasiado... tonta.

-Seguro es tan linda como tu - ¿Por que demonios dije eso?..._ deseos ocultos tal vez... la extraño_... me paralice al escuchar lo que ella dijo enseguida.

-Hinata es una tonta, no niego que sea linda, pero es una tonta - _Hinata mi hermosa Hinata_... ella hablaba de Hinata, estaba seguro, no había duda, ellas eran… hermanas - Hay un chico que a la que le gusta, es al parecer un cántate de un grupo conocido, pero... - ella hizo una pausa mientras tragaba saliva - ella sabe que no puede tener ninguna relación con otro chico que no sea Neji, nuestro primo.

-Y... ¿Esta enamorada de tu primo? - estupida pregunta nuevamente.

¿Ella? Ella no sabe lo que quiere, les dice a mi padres que ama totalmente a Neji, pero...

_-¿Por que no sigues hablando?... _No se que pasaba con esa chica, ella simplemente era todo lo contrario a Hinata, sus frialdad recorría su aura, y... parecía que odiaba a Hinata... _¿como odiarla?..._ - pero... - repetí después de ella.

-Pero Neji no le ama, tal vez por eso consiguió a ese chico, para darle celos a Neji.

_¿Celos?_... la palabra celos me retumbo en la cabeza, no... Hinata no tenia la maldad para planear esas cosas, ella simplemente no lo haría, yo estaba seguro..._al menos eso es lo que creo... estoy dudando_...- entonces no es una chica tonta - ¿por que diablos dije eso? algo me pasaba.

La chica no dijo mas, miro hacia el frente, tal vez noto que dio demasiada información a un desconocido pero no, ella volteo, me miro, su mirada me helo, me examinaba, estaba seguro de eso, pero ¿por que? -¿pasa algo? - pregunte desconcertado.

-Eres un tonto, aun mas que mi hermana, eres estupido - _estupido_... sin duda lo era, eso no lo negué, no respondí, no supe que decir - ella siempre hablo de ti - _de mi_... ¿que pasaba? ¿Por que ella?... - si piensas que no te reconocí, aun eres peor que estupido - demasiado directa para mi gusto, fruncí el ceño, cerré mi ojos y mire hacia la ventanilla, no quería escucharla, sabia que sus siguientes palabras serian peores - ¿como pudiste enamorarte de ella?

_Simplemente me enamore_... ¿a que venia esa pregunta? voltee hacia ella, esa niña comenzaba a exasperarme - fue... - que difícil fue decirlo, no sabia como expresarme sin sentirme nervioso... _simplemente me enamore, sus ojos, su mirada, su blanca y suave piel, su cabello_... no lograba decirlo, esa chica me avergonzaba - se que me dirás que soy aun mas estupido o demasiado ingenuo o cursi - bien, las palabras salían - me enamore de ella a primera vista, algo me gusto de ella, y no se lo que fue...

-Eres un tonto - su voz, comenzaba a detestar su voz, ella me interrumpió - estoy segura que ni siquiera sabes sus gustos y sus disgustos - esa mocosa tenia razón, no nos habíamos dado tiempo para eso, baje la miraba, estaba apenado, ella me había ganado..._ estupida mucosa_... - mi hermana es una chica difícil, siempre escondida tras esa falsa ternura que enmarca desde niña, es una hipócrita, solo así obtiene lo que quiere, es lista y tonta a la vez.

-Es suficiente - no pensé en eso, simplemente lo dije, me canse de escucharla, me canse de su voz... _deseaba matarla_...- no puedo permitirte hablar así de ella, ella es la chica a la que a... - ella, esa mocosa... _un beso_... tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y sus labios, los deposito en los míos... _recuerdos, melancolía, llanto..._ me beso, no hice nada para evitarlo... _cobarde_... ella se alejo lentamente y me dio la espalda, se acurruco en su asiento, yo... yo no dije nada... _traidor_... ¿acaso me había gustado?, sacudí la cabeza un poco, lleve mi mano a la frente cubriendo parte de mis ojos después ¿como pudo haber pasado eso?... _sus labios..._ me ruborice... _traidor_... yo no era ningún traidor, ella fue quien me fallo primero... _dudo de ella_... no, no puedo dudar de ella... _Hinata_... ¿que me estaba pasando? hace tan solo unas horas la vi besándose con ese tipo, sin resistirse ¿o si?... tal vez los celos y la rabia me cegaron... _cobarde_...

Me quede dormido, no se en que momento, no se cuanto tiempo, algo sentía en mi pecho, era una especie de calor, abrí los ojos y allí estaba esa mocosa, recargada en mi, dormida, se veía tan… tierna. No pude no recordarla… cuando ella durmió en mis brazos, cuando mi amada Hinata durmió junto a mi... _perfecta, sensual, tierna_... ese rostro que demostraba ansias de ser protegida... _una niña, una linda mujer, indefensa_... no dude y desperté a la intrusa, ella me vio, su cara estaba hinchada y sus ojos llenos de agua, se veía tierna... _traidor_... no, no era ningún traidor, yo amo a Hinata... yo... _yo la amo_...

-¿Ya llegamos? - pregunto con una voz queda, dulce, como una niña..._ es una niña después de todo_... lo que paso enseguida, fue torpe, fue inmaduro, fue..._estupido_...tome su barbilla y la bese… _le bese_… sus rojas mejillas, no estoy seguro del por que lo hice, solo se que así fue..._ mentiroso_... los nervios me recorrieron y que decir de ella, solo sonrió y me atrapo entre sus brazos, me sentí bien..._ consuelo_... me sentía querido... _miedo_... era un traidor, la traicione, la...

-Se que la amas - esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, mis ojos se entrecerraron, trague saliva, y la abrace fuertemente mientras mi rostro se clavo en entre su cuello y su cabello, llore, estaba llorando, no se si los demás lo notaron, llore hipócritamente... _¿lloro por ella?..._ no lo se, me siento mal, pero por alguna razón no puedo parar de pensar en la posibilidad de... _no... No lo pienses si quiera_... me dije... demasiado tarde ya había actuado, la bese en los labios... _¿lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera?_... tal vez..._traidor, falso_... estaba molesto... _¿venganza?_... sin duda, ¿por que no?... ella era perfecta, quería darle celosa a su hermana, quería ser mejor que ella, quería...._destacar_... ¿usarla? era lo mejor.

Me di miedo por un momento, pero me fui acostumbrando a eso, me volví frió.

Desde la llegada a Londres viví con Hanabi en un departamento, no sonreía, no platicábamos, solo nos dedicábamos a... _a tener sexo_... si, a tener sexo, aquello no era amor, al menos no de mi parte, y estoy casi seguro que de ella tampoco.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo el gusto por ella, todo se volvió rutinario…_monótono_… me comenzaba a cansar, pero eso era mejor que nada.

_Frió, indiferente, maldito…_ era eso y más. Lo poco que supe de Hinata era por su hermana, estaba apunto de casarse..._ ¿era feliz?_... tal vez si, después de todo estaba con su amor..._ ¿por fin lo creo?_... no lo se, tal vez me resigne, tal vez me canse a los malos juegos... _miedo_... era en parte eso.

Había pasado un mes ya y en una noche... _aun la recuerdo perfectamente..._ decidí salir a caminar por un parque cercano... _las estrellas, la luna_... esa luna..._ sus ojos_... ¿pensé en ella? lo hice, aun no... Aun no la olvidaba, la amaba... _¿seguro?_... sin duda, comprendí que aun la amaba... _hermosa_... la más hermosa del mundo. Tome mi celular..._su foto..._ aun ocupaba su lugar, fui hasta donde su numero en la agenda... ¿_aun tendrá el mismo numero?..._ le di en marcar..._una llamada de larga distancia, pensaba pagar por ella_... el sonido de marcado seguía su ritmo... _contesta_... parecía que nadie lo haría, dejo de sonar para de inmediato escuchar su voz..._ tan dulce_... era ella.

-"¿Gaara?"- su voz me paralizo - "¿eres tu?" - _lo soy... ¿Por que dudarlo?_... quería gritarle que aun le amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella, pero su voz me interrumpió - "pensé que no aparecerías jamás - su voz se entrecorto - pensé que me amabas, pensé que antes de marcharte me escucharías" - _pensaba hacerlo, pero el dolor era inmenso_... ¿por que no se lo dije... _miedo_ - "¡Te amo Gaara! ¡Entiende que te amo! ¡Quiero estar contigo por siempre! ¡No me importa lo que hayas hecho! ¡Yo simplemente te amo!" - no esperaba esas palabras… _nunca espere eso_… y de pronto un golpe, parecía que el celular de ella había caído al suelo, y un grito le siguió, una voz de hombre le hizo coro, después... _idiota_... la llamada se corto, ¿Que había pasado?¿Que fue todo eso?... _la abandonaste_... sentí el odio recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, cada espacio, cerré mis puños, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr rápidamente por mis mejillas, estaba furioso conmigo, me odiaba, me daba asco y vergüenza, mis manos estaban ocultando mi rostro mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, comencé a golpear el suelo con mis puños y un grito salio de mi boca, estaba solo en aquel parque, de lo contrario se que nada bueno hubiera sucedido. Me quede ahí, clavado como un tonto, arrodillado, la lagrimas cortaban su camino al tocar el suelo… _TRAIDOR_… ¡YA BASTA! Se que lo soy, la traiciones, la abandone.

Me quede un momento en aquel lugar hasta que mi cuerpo reacciono, me puse de pie y camine hasta el departamento. Al entrar… allí estaba ella…_Hanabi_… me miro, no dijo nada, se encamino hacia mi, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar, no le di importancia, pero yo… _frialdad pura_… no tenia ninguna expresión en mi rostro. Ella poco a poco me fue tomando, me abrazo, sin dudarlo me quito la camisa y fue besando mi pecho, desabrocho mi pantalón, la mire…_ fríamente_… no había otra manera de hacerlo, la tome de los brazos bruscamente y la retire de mi, ella no dijo nada, me miro, traía puesto un camisón que desabotono hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a mi… _es una niña_… sus pequeños pechos… _no había comparación_… su frágil cuerpo que utilice… _pervertido_… no, no era eso…_ depravado_… eso era mas exacto.

Lo que paso después… _lo que hice_… no fue lo mejor, me acerque furioso a esa niña, la tomo bruscamente y la tire en la cama, la comencé a besar, no se por que lo hice_… necesidad_… tenia miedo, tenia coraje, solo pude desquitarme con ella…y ella lo sabia… _ENFERMO_… ella comenzó a gritar mientras la hacia mía una vez mas, fui demasiado brusco… _demasiado es poco_… pero antes de terminar, a tan solo mitad de lo que comencé y de lo que ella insito… _ella me lo permitió_… me detuve, pare… ella… ella me miraba con coraje, con odio, sus ojos completamente empapados me veían, odia que me viera así… _lastima, ella me tenia lastima_… se levanto de la cama se puso su ropa, yo… yo comencé a llorar, llore como un niño, como un estupido. Me puse de pie y me vestí, Salí asotanado la puerta, corrí no se a que dirección, ella se quedo parada en medio de la sala, yo corría, el sol estaba apunto de salir, llegue a un puente donde lograba verse un hermoso rió que reflejaba la salida del sol hacia el horizonte, no sabia que sentir, no sabia siquiera si sentía algo… _frustración_… no, no era eso_… ODIO A MI MISMO_… tal vez. Me agache vi el suelo, tomaba aire lentamente, aun tenia las secuelas de aquel día, cerré los ojos…_quería desaparecer_… hacia frió, estaba solo, solo quería estar junto a ella, besarla, sentirla… _sus ojos, sus labios… ella tan… hermosa, tan linda, tan frágil… Hinata_ – Hinata ­– eso no lo pensé.

-eres un tonto – una voz femenina, no, no era esa mocosa – pero aun así eres mi hermano.

-Temari – me incorpore rápidamente, la mira fijamente, era ella sin duda… _consuelo…_ no pensé, solo actué, caí al suelo llorando – soy un estupido, un maldito, un cobarde… yo… yo no quería… ¡Soy un tonto!

-Gaara – mi hermana, ella se arrodillo junto a mi y me abrazo, me tomo entre sus brazos y me consoló, ella estaba allí, ella lloro conmigo, lloramos juntos abrazados – no eres ningún tonto, solo…- _no pienses, solo dilo_ – solo es que tu vida es muy dura… pero ya no te preocupes, aquí estamos Kankuro y yo, aquí estamos para cuidarte, no estas solo.

Levante la mirada y la fije tras de ella, y efectivamente… _no estoy solo_… allí estaba Kankuro, Temari me ayudo a levantarme y Kankuro se acerco a nosotros, nos abrazamos, somos hermanos después de todo, nos protegimos.

Ese día dormí por muchas horas, en aquel sofá de la habitación de un hotel donde ellos se habían hospedado. Dormí como hace tiempo no lo hacia, parecía un niño que recién había encontrado el camino a su casa, dormí profundamente – Hinata – dije entre sueños, ya quería verla y cuidarla y esta vez no pensaba huir.

"_Nuevamente estoy de pie_

_Continuando en esta guerra _

_Nuevamente estaré a tu lado_

_Y esta vez no pienso retroceder_

_Me canse de ser débil_

_De esperar que me rescataran_

_Es momento de luchar_

_De creer en mí_

_De ser yo quien de la iniciativa_

_De ser yo quien me muestre altivo _

_Ante las dificultades_

_Hey,_

_Escucha_

_Este sonido no es el mismo_

_Tiene mas fuerza y poder_

_Hey_

_Pon atención_

_Ya no soy el mismo de antes_

_Esta vez pienso luchar_

_Esta vez creo en mí_

_Hey_

_Mírame_

_Mi aura ya cambio_

_No pienso detenerme ante nada_

_Ya basta de retroceder_

_Es momento de correr_

_De luchar por lo que quiero_

_De alcanzar mis sueños_

_Es hora de continuar_

_Lo que llamamos VIDA…"_

[[[[[[[[[[[ O.O ]]]]]]]]]]]

Por fin subo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, me excedí un poco, esta vez escribí mucho a mi parecer. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
